Makar's Destiny: III
by windwraith
Summary: Naught and the G boys leave the safety of the lab to face a new set of issues. Marimia, Zech, Noin, Dorthy & Une are added to the mix. While Naught must deal with his brother's ghost. Easier said than done. Part 3 of the Maker series.
1. Introduction

Introduction: 1

"**Makar's Destiny"**

This is Part 3 of the Makar Series: I do try to include internal summaries of what has gone before but if you read Part 1: "Makar's Confession" and Part 2: "Makar's Home" before reading this story you will have a fuller understanding of what is going on. Many thanks, to TCM the inestimable the Trench-coat man for acting as beta. GW belongs to Bandi ect… Standard disclaimers apply.

Introduction: 1

Journal: 8-Ø

What is destiny? I've seen it defined as a course of events which dictate what is to happen to a particular person or thing. Those using the term usually use it in association with words such as predetermined, inevitable and irresistible. To me destiny is the determining factors that limit or define an individual's potential or ability to succeed. I know there are those who see destiny as a law of nature. I suppose you could say once a person chooses to pursue their destiny, they tend to continue along that path unless acted upon by an outside force.

Since the days before the colonies came to be**,** people have pondered the imponderables of destiny. What truly makes us what we are today? Is it nature, chance, the divine or something else altogether? These days, there are few devote the time to such things. What sort of force can affect destiny? It is merely an academic exercise after all. Whatever they may be, forces of destiny are surely beyond the reach of mere mortals; which is, of course, as it should be.…

Except for one thing; I've done it. I know without a doubt exactly who and what shaped my destiny. I was trained to use the same techniques on others.

During the war it was my duty to coordinate the Special Forces instrumental in changing the shape of the world sphere. Specifically, the events that became known as the 1st Eves War left me world weary and often wracked with regret. In the peace that followed I was determined to be discreet, keep a low profile, and slip carefully into obscurity. But once one has been a controller of destiny…living quietly is not a simple matter. It is AC 197, The Gundams have been destroyed and I am needed once again. It appears not even a Makar can deny the call of destiny.

But I get ahead of myself. This tale ought to begin with the five former Gundam pilots and myself seated in the hall outside a nondescript courtroom. Everyone was pretending there was nothing special about this case. A large number of those inside were government officials or Preventers. Security was especially tight and the gatekeepers were not willing to let newcomers into the proceedings once it had started.

I had just cause to be here however; unfinished family business I could not ignore. The judge had been informed and now it was a waiting game. For all intent and purpose it was simple custody hearing to determine the legal guardian of an eight year old child. The hearing was private those**, **who had been permitted to witness the proceedings had been security cleared and sworn to secrecy.

I admit I was nervous. The boys found my pacing amusing. "You want to know what is going on in there don't you." Duo stated the obvious**.**

"Of course," I nearly bit his head off for it. I felt my nervousness was fully justified. It was true I was not who I appeared to be, but either way, being recognized was…undesirable at this time.

"It's nearly killing you," the braided youth laughed. "Do something about it."

"What?" I asked and Duo pointed nonchalantly to the canvas messenger bag sitting on the floor by Heero's feet. Heero shrugged and opened the bag's flap to reveal the matte black case of a very special piece of highly classified Makar hardware, my data pad.

"I-I can't…well I can, but I shouldn't." I faltered knowing what he was suggesting.

More than a few of the boys smiled. They saw the irony of my words. The Makar had given me the pad and charged me to use it to keep tabs on the five of them; I had done so both before and during the war. Because of their nature and training, all it took was a few keystrokes and their thoughts and minds were laid bear before me. After the war**, **I continued to keep tabs on them out of a sense of obligation. How could I not check to make sure my charges were all right? When they needed me**,** I was there.

But it had recently come to my attention there was someone in that courtroom that I should have been keeping tabs on as well. The remote link and a simple admin code would allow me to observe what was happening through their eyes. There was nothing preventing me from doing so except for the fact that I knew it was an invasion of privacy…and from what I knew of this particular individual**,** they would likely be very disturbed were they to know what I was doing.

The five former Gundam pilots should have been equally disturbed when they learned the roll I played, meddling with their minds as the Makar directed. But my investigation had confirmed they had been conditioned to accept those 'in authority' over them. Once they decided to place me in that position of trust, the compulsion to respect and obey was automatic.

If I had wanted them as my slaves I could have had them. I do not. Even so, severing that bond of dependence might well break them as well—I care about them too much to reject them. Whether its origin was genuine or engineered, the boy's regard had already come to be important to me and I wasn't about to throw it away—still my conscience troubled me. My Five had a choice and for whatever reason they chose to trust me; Messing about in the mind of a near stranger without their consent, seemed much worse.

"We all want to know what is going on in there." The usually silent Trowa admitted and my resistance caved in. I powered up the pad and set the program to search for all available connections. Before too long the six, now familiar, Icons representing the five boys and myself, flashed to life on the edge of the screen. Alongside them showed not one, but two new symbols. The identification windows came up 'records not found'**,** but there was no doubt both represented individuals in the courtroom who had been left open to accept the mental manipulations of the Makar.

One of the two connections was basic, a bit undeveloped as mine had been when I first became aware of how little choice I had in the direction of my life**.** Even so**,** it was strong and easy to navigate. The individual it belonged to was not likely to be considered 'well adjusted' by the usual sense of the word**,** but the readings were all stable.

A quick glimpse at the other connection, though, made my blood run cold. The physical stats had likely, at one time, been exemplary but the subject was clearly underweight and stressed… the mental readings were far worse. I'd rarely seen such spectacular disarray. Even when 0-1 was little more than a barely constrained animal, his mind had been maintained with rigid order. This one had been subjected to neglect, trauma, or mishandling, I couldn't tell which, but it resulted in a mind misaligned, imbalanced and…fragile.

As aMakar I liked everything easy, predictable. There was nothing predictable about this mind. With time and careful managing I knew I could stabilize it, but that wasn't an option at present. Everyone in the courtroom was in for a shock. I couldn't predict how this particular individual would handle it—not well would be my guess. But what else could I do but sit back, observe, and let events unfold?


	2. Inside the Courtroom

Section 2: Inside the courtroom

Section 2: Inside the courtroom

Record Transcript: MIA

"I have heard your arguments and feel I have a rather firm grasp on the situation at hand." The judge was saying, "Both parties have referred to the Veterans' Registration and Integration Act of AC 197. Which stated: In the interest of peace, the ESUN extends full pardons to all veterans' of recent conflicts up to and including the Second Eves War, regardless of rank, duty or affiliation, provided they fulfill the requirements of parole and submit to the laws of the earth sphere for the good of the society at large." A number of those persons involved in this claim are voluntarily registered under this bill and have been issued a clean slate as such; nothing from that time is admissible as evidence or testimony."

The girl, Mia, shifted uncomfortably on the worn wooden bench at the front of the court. She hated the feel of people's eyes on her. One of her shoes had come untied and she was nervous about seeming unkempt in such an austere place. It helped that the judge was not decked out in the officious robes and wig some of ESUN officials favored but wore unadorned black. The stern woman gazed at the conflicted parties over a pair of horn rimmed glasses which probably predated the colonies.

The judge looked first to the left, which Mia liked to think of as the 'Preventer faction.' She wasn't really listening to the judge, she was watching the reactions of the people in the front row of the courtroom. There was Lady Une, of course, flanked by Preventers Wind and Fire. The three of them had chosen to wear their dress uniforms--cleaned and pressed; a picture of devotion and responsibility. With them sat Dorothy Catelonia dressed in particularly snug dove grey suit which—though it followed the letter of the law on modesty—hugged her figure in a way some would find suggestive, indulgent. Mia wondered if the blond aristocrat was disappointed that the judge was female.

The Judge adjusted her glasses "Lady Une, Ms. Noin, and Mr. Marquise" Mia smiled to heraelf, . Zechs rarely answered to his birth name it was good the judge didn't use it. Besides which, the Peacecraft name was one still rife with controversy. The judge continued, "Your service for the good of the people and the pursuit of peace is well documented and exemplary. Since the war, you have done nothing outside Preventer duties that would compromise your standing of parole under the VIR ACT.

Although you have accepted Miss Barton/Khushrenada as your ward the fact remains you have no biological connection with her. You three accept responsibility solely out of duty and respect to the wishes of child's father who is reported to have perished in combat December 24 AC 195."

Mia tried not to listen. She really didn't want to know the details of her father's death. She knew a good number of people loved and respected him. It was one of the few things those who had been responsible for rearing her had all agreed upon. But she had never had the opportunity to know him. It was one of many regrets she had acquired during her short life.

Her sire was a political figure; he had been a major player in the game of power longer than she had been alive. Grandfather had assured that she was a student of his more extreme philosophies. She had read transcripts of various speeches, seen newspaper clippings, and even managed to acquire a few 'candid' interviews from the tabloids. But she had never really seen him.

For a former world leader there, were surprisingly few digital recordings of him and the few photos she had seen were either meticulously staged for the news feeds or hazy and blurred paparazzi pieces. There was nothing natural about either.

Treize Khushrenada had been most widely acclaimed for the power of his personal appearances. Everyone agreed his charm and charisma was most apparent when he was speaking live and apparently unscripted directly to the people. Once before the war, he had given a speech only miles from their home on L3 but grandfather feared discovery far too much to permit her to attend. She never got another chance. Lady Une would probably have given her full access to Preventer…or OZ records to learn all she wanted about the man who was her father. But she hadn't asked, and Lady Une hadn't offered. The woman probably expecting that it would make her sad. But Mia knew different. Her ice-blue eyes could see without being distracted by useless emotion.

She had been schooled to read the truth of people from the way they carried themselves…words were ultimately empty things. They were powerful, yes, but only because the masses were like sheep who would heed a strong voice. Sheep needed a firm hand to direct their movements and some great cause to give meaning to their lonely little lives, or so grandfather had said—Mariemaia Khushrenada-Barton was no sheep.

Having been born on Colony L3-X18999 she'd never even seen real sheep till she'd come to stay in the Luxemburg estate with Lady Une. Her father had several estates there, not just the one that was where he had been imprisoned after he broke with Romefeller. Mia rather liked the chateau in the hills. She had watched how effectively the little black and white dogs herded the sheep from field to field near her father's estate. Sheep were useful creatures, Lady Une had said…good for wool, milk, cheese and meat. Their grazing helped prevent brushfires from spreading; that was the natural way of things. But Grandfather had done his level best to teach her to loathe the stupid beasts.

What he hadn't done was to teach her the distinction between the dogs whose duty it was to protect the herd and the wolf whose only desire is to satisfy his own hunger—Lady Une taught her to see the difference. Honestly, Mia knew she had both canine impulses within her. The conflict was contrary to her training and she found she was unable to choose what part of her nature should dominate the other. In consequence, Mia would let the judge's decision tip the balance. It was, after all, her duty to decide Mariemaia's destiny.

Mia's gaze drifted to the right side of the court. Grandfather Dekim had been largely responsible for Mia's education, but he was dead…So the duty fell to his lady. Madam Laylia Barton was a stern looking woman, not really the grandmotherly type. The woman's floral print dress and outdated hat were costumes; chosen with particular care to present an image for the judge. All that remained to be seen was whether the austere lady judge was a sheep that would fall into her hands or a dog that would drive the wolf away.

The widow Barton was accompanied by her son, Quentin, who was eighteen and very determined to be his father's heir, and her nephew Chance. Chance was twenty-two and Mia genuinely liked him. He never hurt her and went out of his way to bring her treats on several occasions. When grandfather first brought her to earth, Chance stayed with her almost a whole day because he knew she had never been alone during a real earth-born thunderstorm. He suspected she might have been afraid.

Mariemaia Khushrenada-Barton is never frightened of anything…but Chance stayed with her just the same. How could she not respect the man when she understood what that exorbitant kindness cost him in her grandfather's eyes? Mia shivered and brought her thoughts back to the proceedings. She should try harder to pay attention; they were deciding her future after all.

"Dame Barton, You are here representing the child's mother Leah Barton and are contesting the will naming Lady Une and Mr. Marquis the child's legal guardians, is that not so?" the judge was saying.

"Yes your honor. We Bartons have raised the child ever since my dear daughter fell prey to illness back in AC 191. The child's father was a good man, no one is denying it. But him being such an important public figure and them not being married…Our daughter thought it best not to complicate things for his Excellency. She raised Mariemaia alone, God rest her soul.

We only learned who the father was after she passed and I expect he was no wiser than we. It was agreed that little Mariemaia should stay with us out of the spotlight, so to speak, until she was a bit older. Perhaps he intended to claim her then, but, with the war and all, it was not to be." the woman sighed.

"By 'older' you mean the age of seven, Madam Barton?" The judge frowned. "The records have been sealed by the VRI ACT and can have no bearing on this hearing, but do not think me a fool. I am well aware of last year's…incident."

"That was my husbands doing," The woman's voice rose and for an instant the veneer of 'doting granny' slipped. "I expect he was growing senile," she sneered. "It made him irrational. I was opposed to everything he did and I dare you to prove otherwise."

"That is neither here-nor-there madam and in any case it can have no bearing on my decision. Your husband paid for his misguided ambition, the fault rests with him. Will you care for the girl?" The judge asked firmly.

"I would protect that child with my life given a chance…we are flesh and blood…which is more than these…others…can say." Dame Barton announced unable to fully conceal her distain for the Preventer party. "She is all I have left to remember my Leah, my darling child. Mariemaia is so like her mother at that age you can not imagine what good it does my old heart to see her smiling face each morning. I have missed her so!"

Mia did all she could do not to snort derisively at the old woman. She was certainly laying it on thick. The judge's glasses might be vintage, but surely she wasn't blind.

"As it happens you are not the only one with a blood claim on the child—" The judge stated flatly.

Mrs. Barton cut her off with an emotive appeal, "—You can't take Catelonia's clam seriously. She is a third cousin at best, and NOT, I must point out, an appropriate roll model for a sensitive girl child like my darling Mariemaia." Mia noted the woman did not call Dotty a 'tramp' but that was certainly implied in her tone.

Mia had always thought it ludicrous how threatened some people were when faced with someone who was as physically confidant as Lady Catelonia. Zechs had said her father had been devilishly handsome as well. She wondered if petty jealousy caused people to judge her father as unfairly as they did his cousin. Clearly both scions of Duke Dermail were subject to harsh scrutiny. Lady Dorothy ate up the attention while it seemed her father shunned the cameras. She could not help but wonder if the media attention made him uncomfortable or just annoyed.

"Lady Catelonia's claim has been given all due care and consideration, but as it happens that is not about whom I am speaking at present," The judge declared. "Bailiff, if you would please fetch him."


	3. Courtroom Discovery

Section 3: Courtroom Discovery

Section 3: Courtroom Discovery

Record transcript continued:

There was a slight murmur in the galley as people craned their necks to see the door at the back of room. Situated as she was at the foot front of the judge's podium, one would think Mia would have a prime view of the double doors through which the uniformed man had exited. But she was not very tall…especially seated,** a**nd the witness podium obscured her view of the aisle leading to the doors. She could likely see if she stood, the judge even said she was free to do so if she felt the need**,** and that a child was not expected to sit still indefinitely. Mia had been touched by the consideration, but her nature would not permit such indulgence,Khushrenadas—even young ones—purport themselves with poise and maturity. She would never disgrace herself by being less than her father's daughter. Besides which, whomever was being brought in would be led to the witness podium directly in front of her and she could see them then.

The door opened and it seemed a collective gasp radiated around the room. Someone from the Preventers' side of the room made a sound suspiciously like the keen of a lost kitten and Mia thought she heard a whispered name but the impossibility was so extreme her ears refused to accept the lie. The man who entered had a no-nonsense way of moving. His squared shoulders spoke of thinly veiled strength and vitality. He advanced to the podium then rested, at attention, with the finality of an exclamation point. He removed a spotless white glove to place his right hand on the flat touch-pad mounted on the witness podium then carefully closed the band over his long thin fingers. He did not wince when the enclosed mechanism pricked his thumb and forefinger for DNA analysis. The man's ocean-blue eyes dropped to the display screen and he let out his breath in an almost imperceptible sigh.

Mia could hear the quiet hum as the screen on the Judges bench behind her flared to life providing the individual's vital statistics and citizen file. She, from her time on the witness stand, knew that the screen the man studied was displaying the identical information the judge was reading. It made no sense to lie. If the man chose to do so the complex mechanism beneath his hand would register a change in temperature or pulse rate. The judge would know immediately and could charge him with contempt. "Please state your name for the record." The judge said.

Regarding the judge with an unwavering gaze he said: "Treize Octavio Naught-Khushrenada."

"General Khushrenada—" the judge began but the newcomer raised his still gloved left hand…his right being otherwise engaged.

"Please your honor," His voice was cultured and confidant. "I expect everyone in this audience has accepted the General known as Treize Khushrenada has been dead for some time." He raised a forked eyebrow, "I expect the Bartons would not be here trying to contest his will were it otherwise. I am Octave Naught. It is under that name I am registered under the VRI."

"Yes, I see; Mister Naught. Your VRI files are coming through now. Your qualifications of parole are in good standing, you are listed as being employed as…a consultant. Your current residence is located in the R-22 sector of Bremen City is it not?"

"Yes." He said the word without sounding dismissive but it was obvious he was impatient to get on with more important aspects of the case.

Mia again let her thoughts wander. Lady Une told her it was a common practice for veterans to register with VRI under a pseudonym, many of her Preventers had done just that. The Government did not reject the practice in fact they encouraged it. The VRI existed as a vehicle which would allow individuals to 'turn over a new leaf' and start again with a 'fresh slate.' Maintaining anonymity was one step to achieve this. The question remained…could Treize Khushrenada do such a thing? Mia's instinct told her 'No.' Then who was this?

She gazed long and hard at the ginger-haired man before her. He wore an elegantly fitted double breasted suit; Midnight blue with a crisp white blouse beneath. The whole ensemble was set off with tiny gold buttons and cufflinks. There was no red rose bud on the lapel instead there was a small gold pin set with a large teardrop shaped ruby. She studied his features and noted his neck was stiff as he bent his focus on the judge. It took conscious effort on his part to keep his gaze from drifting down to meet hers. He feared to see rejection in her eyes. "You are not HIM." her mind whispered.

But the computer confirmed everything the stranger said was true. And when the judge announced the DNA comparison was complete confirming this fellow was undeniably her father the girl thought her heart would stop. "All the parties involved have spoken words of tremendous respect and admiration with regards to…General Khushrenada. In fact, hind-sight has vindicated in many of yo—um, HIS actions, and the rest…is covered by the VRI act and irrelevant to this issue. What is most important at this point is that the DNA evidence confirms your relationship to the child. I see no reason why she should not be placed in your custody if you are willing.

"I am willing your honor to do my best to be the father she needs. The Bartons were correct in their assumption that their daughter never informed me when she was with child. The truth was not known until after her death. I understand how precarious life can be. It is a distressing thing that child should be twice orphaned…to have it happen thrice is inconceivable. The will you have come here to argue today reflects my wishes in this matter. I believe that a child such as Mariemaia can not have too many people looking out for her wellbeing. As stated in the will I hope that Lady Une and Mr. Marquise will lend me their support in this venture." The man's thin lips twisted in a slight smile and he raised a delicately forked eyebrow in amusement, "Can we avoid any confusion as to this fact in the future?"

The judge nodded, "It is your will after all Sir, who better than you to clarify the matter? Does anyone object?"

Lady Une's voice was choked with emotion when she spoke in favor of the proposal. Madam Barton's reply was a low growl, but this was one eventuality she could not counter and so she was forced to retire from the fight.

"That is it then, in the case of Miss Naught-Khushrenada-Marquese-Une, my judgment rests." Before she could bring her gavel on the gentleman cleared his throat.

"Please your honor—" The corner of man's smile broadened and his blue eyes sparkled merrily. "Don't you think the poor child is hyphenated enough? Marie-Maia-Naught-Renada-Marquis-Une indeed…what a mouthful! Isn't it enough that a court must decide her fate…Can we not at least let her decide what name she prefers? Mia…dear…?" he addressed her quietly and something broke inside her.

He called her Mia…no one caller her Mia! The Barton's always called her girl, or used her full name, and Lady called her Marie…Only in her own mind did she admit her true self was MIA, She knew the Military term meant—Missing in Action—that had been what it said on the letter the ESU president had sent in regards to her father. There was no body to bury so he had been declared MIA: presumed dead.

Holding that slightly rumpled letter crushed in her fist she hadn't felt sad or anger or any of the other emotions a new orphaned child was supposed to feel. That is not to say that there wasn't an annoying flood of emotion, running riot around her mind. She sat back from it rather than get carried about by the flood. This approach allowed her to examine the situation with the calculating detachment that befitted a Khushrenada. In the end she realized the dominate emotion had been none other than Jealousy.

If she had been the one declared MIA She would be removed from the situation and no one could truly hurt her anymore. Despite his painful prying, grandfather Dekim had never uncovered her true name, the name she called herself in private. But somehow this ginger-haired stranger had! The realization rocked her.

Tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to cut silver trails down her flushed cheeks suddenly she bolted off the bench having every intention of racing past the podium, down the isle and out the double doors. But before she had taken four steps she tread on her shoelace and fell face first…into his chest.

"Shh…hush now. Its will be all right…I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered as he knelt before her. Words were meaningless—collections of sounds, tangled thickets concealing lies. During the war she learned that in the aftermath of a tremendous concussive blast, a person's sense of hearing shuts off—all sound ceases and it seems for a time like the world moves in slow motion. Mia had found it strangely peaceful in that state. She sought that place now, a refuge, in her mind, free of all distraction. She went there now.

She focused only on concrete things, the strong arms holding her close and caressing her short hair. She marveled at the way the man smelled…like moss and growing things. Lady had said her father always smelled faintly of roses and she hadn't believed but there was something...compelling about that fresh sent. And the way he had moved…Zechs was the lightning count, quick as the wind, but this man had caught her up in the space between one heartbeat and the next. She marveled at his agility especially considering his right arm had been tethered to the desk at the time.

She awkwardly grabbed his wrist and examined the still gloveless hand. With morbid fascination she daubed at the flecks of fresh blood marking his pale flesh. It didn't seem real till she brought her finger to her mouth and tasted the faint tang of iron, his blood on her lips. Then, in a flood, the maelstrom of sound returned like a storm rushing in her ears.

"Mr. Treize?" "Where have you been?" "Commander?" "What are you going to do now?" "Excellency'!" "Is she All right?" "Sir," "What happened?" It was as if a hundred dissonant voices were all clambering for attention. The judge was pounding on the desk calling or order. Mia thought she could identify Lady Anne, Lucy and Dotty but it was hard to tell. She glimpsed Zechs over the man's broad shoulder. He was not among those who were speaking. In fact, her long haired friend looked rather ashen.

Mia closed her eyes and shivered then realized this strange man had lifted her off the ground and was carrying her in his arms. She could not think of him as her father…It was just too strange…too impossible. But he was gentle and warm. She sensed no malice in him. Her eyelids drooped again and this time they stayed closed. She was asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mia had been removed to the judge's chambers and she lay on a leather sofa with her face pillowed in the crook of her arm. "I told you Justice would prevail." The girl's groggy mind recognized the voice of Agent Chang.

"I just do not understand." Lady Une let out a sigh that was half sob. She sounded lost. Mia frowned. She did not like hearing that particular tone in Anne's voice.

"Now is not the time, nor the place, Lady. Miss Mia wakes and we must be leaving." The young Preventer told his superior in his usual forthright manor. The dragon used her true name too. Why was that? She wondered. He never had before. Since there was no point concealing the fact that she could hear them Mia sat up and rubber her eye with her fist. "Where is he?" she asked, "What did he tell you?" There was no need to clarify whom she meant.

"Waiting…with the others," WuFei announced.

"You brought him here." She confirmed.

"I did. But as I said, now is not the time to explain. The Paperwork is complete we should go. The judge took your actions to imply you are in agreement with the situation as it stands and I hope you do not give her reason to believe you have reconsidered."

"I will abide with the decision so long as it suits me and not a moment longer." Mia told him rising to her feet.

"That is as one would expect from a Khushrenada." WuFei nodded smartly and offered her his hand. The dragon was loyal, of that she had no doubt. He had been broken by her father's death. He joined her army because of the roll he played in it, that was no secret. That Chang specifically, would support this…other…confused her. She could see it confused Une too.

End Transcript


	4. Putting it in Context

Section 4: Putting it in Context

Journal: 8-Ø

First let me get the record straight. I never lied during the hearing. The judge had been informed in advance that I wished to take the stand and that a DNA Scan would be required to conform my identity. She took one look at me and drew her own conclusions. That is hardly my fault. I told her Treize Khushrenada was dead and I told her I was Octavio Naught. She chose not to believe.

I am not saying I am not guilty of encouraging her, and everyone else in the courtroom, to jump too the conclusion that Treize and I were one in the same.

Not so long ago everyone had been absolutely certain Milliardo Peacecraft died the same day Treize did. Yet here he was large as life standing in the courtroom. There had been no body to mourn in either case. Zechs had managed to cheat death Why not Treize too? No one wanted to deny outright that His Excellency Treize Khushrenada's appearance in the courtroom was impossible, Unexpected to be sure but Zechs was proof that such things were not beyond the realm of possibility.

Sadly, I knew different. I felt him die, and with him a part of my self was lost beyond recovering. You see, Treize and I are 'genetic twins' engineered by the Makar Scientists. We were little more than children at the Renada Research and Development facility when the federation determined Tallgeese was a failure. The Zero-project was disbanded and the researchers were split up, as were my brother and I.

He remained on earth under the thumb of his Romefeller handler, General Genghis Khushrenada, while I went to the colonies to continue my training with the Makar. Treize and I would have defied Romefeller and the Makar both to stay in contact and when he got word to me that Master K had died, it seemed we might actually get the chance. Then the war began, and our duties made things unbearably difficult, and now he is gone.

The unnatural circumstances of our inception has caused both of us much grief over the years and I suspect contributed directly to my brother's demise. I must admit to some small satisfaction at using those same Makar-cast characteristics to my advantage for once. You see, there is only a .01 deviation between my brother and myself and the tests to prove parentage is only 99.9 accurate.

But genetic makeup only goes so far in making a person who they are. Long before the founding of the colonies, people debated whether a person's destiny was rooted in nature or nurture--The Maker used technology to manipulate both. They shaped my brother into a political demagogue, and a leader of men while teaching me to utilize the same technology to train others as tools or weapons.

We were in-fact very different people. I had not seen my brother face to face for nearly 8 years, so I suppose you are wondering how I was able to mimic him with such precision that even his closest companions could not help but wonder if he had, in fact, returned from the dead. Just as I used my genetic similarities to convince the scanner that I was Mia's sire, I used techniques Makar techniques to temporally superimpose my brother's memory-engrams--his essence and attitude--over my own, and slip effortlessly into his mind-set.

I will explain. It was the boys that initially discovered such a thing was possible. From other parts of my journal you should know how, at the Makar's command, I manipulated them from the shadows. Then after they survived the wars, and the Gundams destruction, I helped them to discover what the Makar had done to them. Several days into our stay at what had been Renada R&D I discovered Heero and Duo sprawled out on a big bed in one of the Romefellar executive suites. I'm not sure what I would have thought they were doing were it not for the fact that Trowa was sitting cross-legged between then with my data pad in his lap. The green-eyed pilot looked guilty while his companions were, for all practical purposes, unconscious.

Trowa explained that, while using the advanced technology the lab offered to gauge their respective status and development, it had come to light that Heero was decidedly Left brain dominant, while Duo showed surprisingly more activity on the Right. The Perfect Soldier was not about to be found deficient in any way. So he approached the braided boy with a plan by which they could both become more balanced.

It wasn't easy. I could see the lines etched across their sleeping features. They were so different neither was able to hold onto the other's thought pattern for very long. I suspected it was a rather painful-If not outright traumatic experience. With a few quick keystrokes Trowa brought both boys back to somewhat bleary-eyed state of consciousness.

I was not happy that they had decided to do something of this magnitude with out coming to me first. I would have been against it, and would have had very rational arguments against their even attempting to do such a thing. But they hadn't given me the chance. "Better ask for forgiveness than permission." THAT, was clearly a 'Maxwellism' if ever I heard one. But Heero assured me what they had done wasn't really that extreme. By his reasoning it was little different from physical exercise, neglected muscles atrophy. Are neural connections any different? Stimulating parts if the brain you didn't use as often caused some soreness, it was to be expected, but nothing they couldn't handle.

I suppose the statement would have been reassuring-had it not come from the boy who had tried to blow himself up...multiple times. Duo I knew didn't suffer from masochistic tendencies quite so often as the perfect soldier. His sense of self preservation is far too strong. The fact that Maxwell had agreed, made the venture seem more reasonable. (Duo Maxwell...the voice of reason-what is this world coming too?) At any rate, I begged them to be aware of their limits and not tax themselves over much. Trowa assured me he was in complete control and would sever the connection long before either pilot could get stressed.

The results were apparently satisfactory as days later Barton and Chang also attempted 'a meeting of the minds' while I monitored the interchange. Let me tell you THAT was--enlightening to say the least. Nanashi envied 05's passionate nature and WuFei admitted that even during the war, he meditated in hopes he would one day achieve a measure of Trowa's implacable calm. It was even more interesting when the boys tried the process while fully conscious and aware of what was going on around them.

Quatre's empathetic senses were practically in riot mode while his companions were having an 'out of mind' experience. The blonde suspected that it would not be inadvisable for him to attempt such things himself-as tempted as he was to learn what truly went on behind a certain pair of deep green eyes; he wisely chose to find other means of doing so.

I find it amusing now that I scoffed at the idea of his "space heart" when I first learned of it. Now I see it is not all that different than the bond Treize and I shared. Even when we were apart, I could still FEEL him. I miss that more than anything else; it was not long before I recognized technique the boys discovered might provide me a way to alleviate the ache for a time.

By drawing data from Treize's last mental profile I set upon a plan to convince my mind I could feel him once more...and sure enough I found that my brother's mental patterns fit me like a second skin. It made sense that I would renew the connection before entering the courtroom in his stead. I needed his instincts and innate strength to do what needed to be done.

0-0-0-0

I admit to being absolutely livid when those connection icons flashed to life on my screen and I realized Dekim Barton subjected his own granddaughter, an innocent girl-my own flesh and blood, to the Makar processes, but that didn't prevent me from observing as much of the preceding as I could through her eyes.

That was the reason I could not bear to meet her gaze in the courtroom. I felt guilty for using her in that way, and she was correct-I was afraid she would reject me. Did my prying into her secret thoughts make me as bad as Dekim? I hoped she wouldn't see things that way. The man was a monster. I still remember the callous disregard in his voice as he demanded Doctor J strip 0-1 of his emotion. But it had seemed he cared for his firstborn son Trowa. Trowa Barton was dead, by my hand in fact, and apparently the regard Dekim had for his eldest did not carry over to his daughter's progeny in quite the same fashion. Mia had been a tool and he had done what he thought was necessary to make her the most efficient tool available.

I had seen inside her mind. It was clear from the thought record that she was not the emotionless killer her grandfather wanted Heero to become. Still, I recognized Barton's fingerprints like vivid bruises on her psyche. The readings I got from her were not set up for management and control, as my boys were, but education and obedience.

To me she would never be a tool. She was my responsibility-not just because of the blood ties we shared-as the last of the Makar, it was my self-appointed duty to undo as much of the damage the other Makar had done to those they had used.

After the hearing I carried the sleeping child to the judge's chambers. It seemed best if Mia woke to a familiar face so after I lay her on the couch in the care of Lady Une and WuFei, before rejoining the rest of the boys in the hall. Trowa leaned his back against the wall, one foot tucked up on the decorative molding beneath him, with the data pad resting on his knee. The feed was still active and recording even though the proceedings were over. This surprised me, although on reflection, I suppose I would have done the same. In any case it provided a much more detailed transcript of the event than if they had not done so. At my nod, Trowa closed the link down and returned the pad to the messenger bag.

Quatre was talking quietly with Lady Catalonia, arranging to borrow her limo. I blanched at the thought. It was large enough to accommodate everyone, but it was a monstrous, bright yellow, beast with as many wheels as a pre-colonial semi. I knew she and Treize were close after he left me...but...

"So I guess the thing to do is to go to Luxemburg, yes?" Duo exclaimed startling me from my thoughts. I was surprised to learn both He had Trowa had been to my brother's estate since the end of the war.

"Marie is comfortable there and it is quite secure." 0-3 quietly confirmed and it seemed like a good idea to me. Even Heero had been my brother's guest in Luxemburg for a time, after he obtained Epion. The tussle-headed youth chose not to expound on the matter resorting on his customary "Hn."

Truthfully 0-1's thoughts were elsewhere. I had been entirely correct about the instability of the other link we had discovered. Immediately after the hearing, Heero turned the pad over to Trowa, and went to find Zechs being violently ill in the public restroom. It was quite an experience seeing his former nemesis so overcome with emotion that Heero had been moved to help him hold his platinum mane of his out of the way and rubbed circles on the older man's back as his body was rocked by spasms.

Even now Marquise looked somewhat overwrought at the seemingly miraculous return of his foster brother from the dead. I can't say that I blamed him, the last time he saw Treize was through the targeting scope of Libra's main cannon as he triggered the weapons to rain down fire on him. True lady Une used Wing-Zero to knock Tallgeese out of the way, but he could, in no way, be sure how his longtime-friend and part-time enemy would receive him.

WuFei had told me the last transmission my brother made on an open channel had been addressed to Zechs; "I'll be waiting on the other side" He had said.

The boys had been keeping an eye primarily on Mia's view but they had been monitoring Zechs and me as well. Before Trowa shut down the link, I glimpsed the former Epion pilot's dangerously erratic readings. Guilt and grief had the blonde so tied up in knots he could barely see straight, let alone meet me in the eye. When he first joined us in the hall after the hearing, Heero informed me that the former OZ Commander was taking dosing himself rather heavily for pain and insomnia. "The drugs are all legal, over the counter actually, I checked," He whispered. "But he is eating them like candy. I can imagine what it is doing to his stomach lining."

WuFei had overheard and interjected, "I imagine He suffers from battle fatigue and nightmares just like the rest of us did. I know he sees Doctor Po regularly. She is likely well aware of everything he is taking and wouldn't let him take anything that would cause him harm. If he needed something stronger she would prescribe it for him."

That may be true, and there was no doubt the man WAS suffering. But I had to agree with Heero. That medication was likely doing Zechs more harm than good. No matter how fine a physician Dr. Po was, she didn't have the technology to detect, let alone diagnose, problems...or side-effects of the Makar's meddling.

Heero had the same constitution Treize and I did. If Zechs shared those characteristics, as seemed likely, most standard chemicals wouldn't affect him at all; and those that did, would have diminished or unexpected results. I could only be grateful the Makar had made addiction virtually impossible for their creatures. Even so, no matter how Zechs tried to self-medicate, his condition would continue to degrade without proper care-care only I could provide.

I knew that after Treize and I were separated, this man, then a boy himself, had taken my place at his side. I wanted to dislike Zechs, wanted to feel jealous of the time he spent with MY brother, but I was still very much guided by Treize's instincts; I could not deny that close brotherly connection and I suspected those feelings wouldn't fade even after my mental readings were fully my own again.

Having seen how wounded and tormented the Makar, and the war, had left his mind, this only made things worse. I couldn't help but feel compassion for the lost prince. I wanted to help him desperately, but it wasn't safe in such a public place. He almost looked at me when I whispered his name.

"Milliardo," I said touching his arm with one white gloved hand. "I do not, no I cannot, hold you responsible for anything that happened during the war or after. I will explain everything as soon as I am able. I promise. Please hold on, just for a little while," I implored. Zechs folded his arms across his chest and studied his carefully polished shoes.

Lucrezia Noin hovered close to her shaken fiancée, her hand never left the base of his back, but she could not tear her eyes from me. With my brother's calculating gaze I watched her study me. Treize was far better at reading people than I ever could.

I felt a slight smile twist my lips and my mind checked off the list of characteristics that had always been used to describe Treize. Finely chiseled features, alabaster skin, the subtle curve of the lip, Firm jaw... rebellious ginger fringe that, regardless of how impeccably the rest lay, insisted on delicately framing strangely forked brows. Everything she saw proclaimed I WAS Treize Khushrenada...except for my stormy grey-green eyes.

Honestly I suspected she never spent that much time gazing into her supreme commander's eyes, but if she thought about it long enough, she should remember his were vibrant blue-green. Mine are a shade too dark, but with a bit of help from my brother's mind-set, I had no difficulty bearing her examination unflinchingly and returned her measuring stare.

I had no doubt Zechs would have been able to see the truth in my eyes, if he could only bring himself to look at them. Even now he put on a good front but I saw him shiver. Noin did as well. "You aren't well, are you love?" She rubbed his arms to banish the chill. He didn't speak but responded by leaning into her, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.


	5. Observations

Section 5: Observations

While I was distracted watching the Preventer couple, Dorothy came over and laced her fingertips together over my shoulder. I did not flinch, but I was hard pressed not too when she leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear. "So Cuz…are you who I think you are?"

I knew Dorothy, Treize, and Zechs had been close when they were young, but Master K would not have permitted my brother to tell ANYONE about his life in R.R&D. Controlling us had always been problematic for the Makar. Even so, Master K discovered methods capable of stilling even Treize's silver tongue. I suspect my brother's protectiveness of a certain broken prince had been utilized to Romefeller's advantage on numerous occasions, both during the war and before. The thought made me wince.

Outwardly though, I maintained Treize's characteristic calm, raised one carefully forked eyebrow and responded in a velvet whisper, "That, my dear, depends entirely on who you think I am."

"Oh you ARE good, I'll give you that." her eyes sparkled.

The door to the office opened and Chang WuFei emerged with Mia at his side. Lady Une followed after him, stoic and businesslike, very different from the 'lost-soul' I took her to be upon leaving the courtroom. Like Zechs, I knew she was haunted by her last memories of Treize. In her case, survivor's guilt was only the least of it. I knew my brother had been more than her superior officer. WuFei had been most useful in filling me in on what the Commander of the Preventers would expect if I were the man I pretended to be.

Chang had been rather blunt when he informed me that she had loved Treize in one form or another for a very long time. Sometimes it seemed he returned her regard—the feelings I got from the link were…complicated. A bit more complicated than I could easily navigate.

Luckily, what Chang didn't know, Trowa apparently did, and that helped clarify matters for me somewhat. He said that he felt obligated to research the Lady thoroughly when her name was put forward become head of the Preventers. His investigation into top secret Oz files noted that my brother had stood up for her time and again. Even when Une's mind was divided, at war with itself, he was her lifeline. When other commanders dismissed her as damaged goods Treize made sure he was there to pick up the pieces.

In that final battle two years ago, she tried to give her life for his. He cast the gift aside, drawn by his understanding of duty and destiny to meet his end in a glorious—but empty—show of heroics. She wouldn't know who 'Octavio Naught' was, but I felt sure she would know I was not Treize.

WuFei had gone into the office alone with her to make sure she knew he and the other four former pilots trusted me. He said because of his work with the Preventers she knew him well enough to understand that if 'the Guardian Dragon' Chang could be swayed by an imposter, then there was more going on here than he felt safe to tell her at the moment.

Still I admit I expected some reaction. I didn't get one. I thought perhaps her brown eyes hardened for a fraction of an instant and she looked me over from head to foot then dismissed me; without a word. My brother's Lady is a hard woman to understand. I half wish the Makar HAD gotten to her at some point during the war. I am sure, given her history; her mind would have been a fascinating place to study.

Duo told me that she plays her cards very close to her chest. I must admit to being confused by the euphemism. The boys were quite amused when I remarked that she didn't seem the type to participate Maxwell's infamous Preventer's poker nights. She still strikes me as too goal oriented and duty driven to indulge in trivial matters. In that moment, I remember feeling that, perhaps, my presence qualified as one more triviality in an overly eventful day. I know she was special to Treize and I must admit her seeming disregard, hurt a bit.

0-0-0-0-0

Mia gravitated to the young Pilots who she knew somewhat… Duo shut his cell phone off with a snap and playfully bowed low to her, the tip of his long braid brushing the parquet floor. "Now that our sleeping beauty has awakened, we are all set. Her Pinkness-ship will loan her pumpkin coach with which to fly off to Camelot! All is not well in the cronies' court so we'll be off before the mice get to the ball."

Mia tugged gently on the end of Duo's braid as if it were bell pull. If it had been anyone else, they likely would have received a death-glare and then some…but in Duo's estimation Mia merited the same regard as the little ones at the orphanage had. "What is it sweets?" the former Shinigami grinned down at her.

"You've got it wrong Maxwell." The girl informed him with a scowl.

"What is that?" he asked, batting his amethyst eyes with feigned innocence.

"Sleeping Beauty did not have a pumpkin coach—that was Cinderella. The wicked stepsisters went to the ball not the mice and Camelot isn't even a fairytale…it's a myth. How is anyone to understand what you mean when you allow your metaphors to get all tangled!" she huffed in an exasperated voice.

"Just reflects his state of mind; Juvenile and mixed up. Try not to let it bother you." WuFei told the child smoothing her hair down with one hand.

Heero snorted "I agree with Chang." Turning to the braided menace he asked, "Why can't you just say, 'Attention! Team present and accounted for. Successfully Commandeered Peacecraft jet: Prepare to move out. Will proceed to Luxembourg forthwith: Vice foreign-minister may rendezvous as schedule permits?'"

"And that would be Sooo much better." Duo rolled his eyes meaningfully.. "Can you say BOOOOORING!" He struck a haughty pose with one hand on his chest, "I'm not stuffy like Wu-Wu and Hee-chan here. It doesn't matter if my pinafores get mangled!"

"Metaphors." Trowa corrected quietly, then asked, "Why waste words in the first place?"

I must admit to wondering the same thing. Duo had seen Mia's mindset just as the rest of us had. Surely, he could see she was far more mature than one would expect of someone her age, a fact my boys should be intimately acquainted with from their own experiences. She wasn't the type to relish being treated like a child any more than they were.

Duo apparently disagreed. "Fun IS fun T-man," he huffed, "and you all could use a bit more of it. Where I grew up we didn't have much, our nursery rhyme and fairytale books were so torn with pages missing or loose, mostly they ended up in one big jumbled pile. Most of us didn't read very well. We'd just grab a handful and try to make up a story using the pictures. It didn't matter if we got it 'right' or not. If you enjoy a story then it's a good one, even if it isn't written in any fancy books anywhere. And If I say princess pink has a winged pumpkin coach, than she does…so there." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Hmm." Mia looked pensive. I could tell by her expression that she'd been taught to do things by the book and would have to think about what the braided boy said a bit before making up her mind.

I had made MY mind up though. From this point on, 0-2 was not to be left unattended near a vending machine; four bags of M&M's were too much for anyone with his metabolism. Regardless of Quatre's thoughts on the matter…choosing one bag of peanut M&M's… did NOT mean it was considered 'a healthy snack!'

O0o0o0o0O

The bright yellow limo was every bit as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside and more that adequate transport to various hotels to pick up everyone's luggage and then to the airport and the Peacecraft jet. But I still didn't feel secure—Lady Dorothy's chauffeur eyed me like a Romefeller hound and I was determined to keep my own counsel while in his presence.

The only thing I felt safe telling Lady Une was, "I'm sorry." Though I didn't specify for what, and she didn't ask for more. There was no opportunity for further discourse once we reached the plane as she spent the flight in the cockpit, overseeing the pilots.

I thought it best not to try to engage Zechs in conversation either. During the ride to the airport he kept up his façade as long as he could, but I had seen the dire state he was in on the inside. The instincts the Makar gave me were stretched to my breaking point and my fingers practically itched with the need to do something about it. Heero had possession of the canvass messenger bag containing my datapad and my gaze wandered to it periodically throughout the ride.

I wasn't the only one to notice the medication didn't seem to be doing him any good. Neither was I the only one that felt the need to do something to ease his pain.

While everyone was getting their bags settled in the jet, Noin caught Zechs taking a few more pills and washing them down with a surreptitious swig of ginger ale. She snatched the pill-bottle and glared at him. "This is not what Sally prescribed for your headaches." She frowned. "I understood that you didn't want to explain having stronger chemicals in your bloodstream if you were called to testify before the judge. What is your excuse this time? Pills won't help. Sally told you that. You need to take what she gave you."

"No," the blonde's answer was little more than a whisper and he refused to make eye-contact with her.

"You are just being stubborn. I thought we got past this at Victoria." Noin put her hands on her hips to show her displeasure.

"At Victoria I didn't have a choice. They would drag me to the infirmary if I didn't go. The war is over I should be able to make my own decisions." the big blonde responded quietly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." She chided "I'll even get you Ice cream afterwards. It will be just like old times."

He shook his head, wincing at the pain that small movement caused. "I said no." Intense blue eyes gleamed through the long strands of his bangs. "I am not a child. You should not try to bribe me," He pouted.

"No bribes baby." Noin sighed sadly. "I just hate to see you like this." I wasn't sure what to make of the exchange. Even so, the determination in her dark eyes reminded me she was a warrior who would do what ever it took to protect the ones she cared about.

The other pilots were taking their seats now. I don't know whether either of them noticed I was in a position to overhear the exchange but Noin seemed reluctant to continue this in the presence of the others. "I just hate seeing you like this." She said finally. With practiced ease she converted one of the executive-class seats into a bed against the wall. Sitting down on one end she motioned for him to put his head in her lap. He wordlessly obeyed. She idly toyed with his hair and that, more than anything, seemed to soothe him.

Trowa and Quatre occupied themselves with a very quiet game of chess. Mia watched the game with interest for a time then curled up in the seat between them and fell asleep. She seemed very peaceful. Neither boy wanted to do anything to disturb her. It was amusing to watch the two former terrorists exchanging silent hand signals to devise and execute a plan to A: retrieve one of the fuzzy blankets from the overhead compartment, B: Ease her into a more comfortable position and C: cover her with said blanket.

WuFei had had his nose in a book from the moment the wheels left the tarmac and Duo was busy mastering a new Video game. Heero observed the interplay between 03 and 04 just as I was. He raised an eyebrow and I caught a slight twist ghost across the corner of his lips. When the child snuggled into the blanket he caught my eye with a slight tilt of his head, he silently signed, 'Mission-accomplished.'

I nodded smiling back. Who is to say battle skills couldn't serve a purpose in peacetime. All it took was the right opportunity and the forethought to exercise them.


	6. Interconnectivity

Section 6: Interconnectivity

Journal Continued

Lady Dorothy had been watching me from across the isle. My wordless exchange with Heero was all the invitation she needed to initiate a conversation. "So," She began with playful fire in her eyes. "As I see it, there are a few possibilities." She marked them out on her carefully manicured fingers.

**Supposition Number One: you are my cousin.**

**A: You were not piloting the Tallgese II when it exploded and therefore were not scattered to component atoms littered across the starscape. You have in fact been hiding out all this time because you are an annoying prat.**

**B: You were piloting the T-G2 but instead of killing you, as reported, a certain justice crazed dragon took you hostage and you have been trussed up in his secret lair till you learned to behave yourself.**

WuFei snorted at this. "Not bloody likely," He grumbled not looking up from his page. I knew being the unwitting instrument my brother's death pained him still. But we talked about it at length and I like to think that had helped him come to terms with it. Chang's comment could just as easily be taken as a reproach… She should know it would take considerably more time any effort to compel ANY Khushrenada to 'behave.' I doubt the lady heard him as she continued with her assessment undeterred.

**C: You were in the T-G when it exploded but did not die instead you were badly injured and lost your memory. For the last two years have been living under the assumption you are this Naught person.**

Dorothy tapped her elegantly painted nails on the armrest still regarding me with the practiced smirk of a Romefeller. I did not wither under her gaze…as I sensed so many had. I knew my brother would have been more than immune to her intensity. Let her play her little game. I must admit I was a bit interested where this line of thinking would bring her. After a slight pause she continued.

**Supposition Number Two: You are not my Cousin.**

**A: You are a complete stranger who had relations with Leah Barton. She mistook you for Treize because you happen to look quite a bit like him. You disappeared when she realized her mistake and are only showing yourself now for the child's sake.**

**B: You are a very skilled actor with a masquerade fetish to enlist the aid of a circus freak to give you a convincing make-up job. While his a messy haired comp-u-geek friend decided to lend hand falsifying the records so you could successfully impersonate my cousin and get control of Marie for your own devious ends.**

Heero snorted this time and rolled his eyes at Trowa who sent him a sly half smile in return. She didn't miss the interplay this time but chose not to acknowledge the two-some as she continued her calculated diatribe.

**C: Perhaps you are a lost Scion of house Khushrenada ferreted out by a certain street rat and co-opted by the other meddlesome teens to teach the Bartons' where to step off.**

Her word choice was meant to be inflammatory but not over much. Duo had been called much worse than a street rat and describing the others as 'meddlesome' was practically a compliment. Her exposition was meant to goad them into volunteering information as much as it was me. So far it wasn't working. So she continued.

**Supposition Number Three: you both are and are not my cousin Treize**

**A: You could be a clone cooked up in Winner labs for no other purpose than to make Milliardo more miserable than he already is and drive the rest of us completely crazy.**

Quatre pursed his lips and looked as if he were about to defend WE's business practices. 'The logic in attempting to clone a former world dictator was questionable at best and the legality of such a thing was surely suspect,' I could almost hear the intensity of the empath's thoughts. 'The board would never be persuaded to do such a thing!' He shifted in his seat uncomfortably then he caught something in the fem-fatale's look, something I missed...but then I didn't know Miss Catalonia anywhere near as well as the Winner heir did. He quickly simmered down and she continued unhesitatingly.

**B: There is always the chance some strange trans-dimensional rift caught up a version of Treize from a parallel world, who then got tangled up in this whole thing and decided to help because doing so will save the earth-sphere from certain doom.**

I must admit I was finding these hypotheses more and more amusing. She was clearly fishing for reaction from the lads, as well as myself. I rested my chin between the fingers of a gloved hand to conceal my smile. Perhaps it was a matter of pride but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of making me react…that would be letting her win. It was a struggle though.

**C: Lastly you could be a figment of Treize's imagination. My cousin may have conjured you unsuspectingly when those doodles he used to scrawl on the edges of his notebooks turned out to be magic. Now that he is gone you are a living shadow or some sort of echo that has managed to outlive him.**

"So, which is it?" the blond woman asked with an impertinent smile.

I did my best to keep my expression passive, unmoved by the preposterous claims. But then again, as I mentally went over her unbelievable list I realized the truth was every bit as farfetched as her assertions not to mention some were closer to the mark than one might think.

"Let's see," I said still trying to sound completely nonchalant. "I could simply say 'a little from column-A a little from Column-B' and leave it at that…but since I am not, as you say, 'a prat' neither do I wish to torture any of you any longer than is absolutely necessary I will say you are closest with 1:A, 2:C&B, 3:A&C"

"So not as far off as I thought then?" the statuesque blond idly toyed with a lock of her hair.

"I have no idea what any of that means." Ms. Noin admitted. "Can't you speak plain? Are you Mr. Treize or aren't you?"

"I am not." I answered quietly keeping my gaze on the lush carpet.

"I thought your name was Naught…not Knot." Duo smirked playfully…not a good idea as he was seated between Heero and WuFei and the remark got him simultaneously punched in the shoulder and elbowed in the ribs.

"Owww." The braided boy whined rubbing the afflicted areas.

Zech's did not move, not even to remove his forearm from where it rested across his strikingly blue eyes. His voice was a velvety whisper:

"Think about it Dot. He is your cousin, but he was not the one piloting Tallgese II. He is impersonating Treize to gain control of Marie and teach the Bartons' a lesson. I suspect they are twins. Treize knew, but for whatever reason couldn't tell us about him."

The lady frowned and for once there was no playful mocking in her eyes. My brother died to escape Romefeller's clutches. Dorothy was every bit the tool he was. I found myself wondering how much we could trust her, then my thoughts scattered when Zechs turned to me.

"Let me tell you Octave Naught, when we were young, Treize used to sulk long and hard on account of you." The blonde declared still not lifting his head from Noin's knee. "I can't count the times I asked him what was wrong. He would answer 'nothing,' but I saw the hungry look in his eyes. I would beg him to tell me what he wanted, anything. He would repeat 'It is nothing…Not-a-thing…there is naught that I want.' I see now He wasn't just being formal. He was missing you. You are clearly not a 'thing' but a person, and yet you are admittedly Naught. I began making connections as soon as you gave the judge your name. I don't know why he couldn't tell us about you, but I have no doubt the situation was just as he said." I was amazed he had managed to put it together so neatly, dispite what was surely a searing headache.

"Dorothy mentioned his drawings." As the blonde continued his voice slurred a bit, tainted by fatigue and pain. "When we were kids Treize spent long hours curled up in some quiet nook filling his sketch pad with all kinds of things that made no sense. Random things like long strings of eights, zeroes, chain links and infinity signs, two headed dragons and spiral stairways that merged into fractured DNA strands. Another common theme wea bits of landscaped featuring forked roads trailing off into the horizon. I never was unable to puzzle out the mystery that was Treize. He would slip me the odd piece sometimes and I guarded them jealously hoping someday I'd see the full picture. I never did uncover what Treize was, but I know what he was not, and that is arbitrary."

"You are correct." I whispered quietly. "There was reason in all he did if you knew how to see it. That he would show you any of him self is a testament to how deeply he trusted you. He wanted—needed—a confidant, but he had to protect you too. I'm afraid the secrets we were born to keep are the dangerous kind. What happened to the book?"

Zechs frowned, as he contemplated the question a few heartbeats. He shifted in Noin's lap and I knew he was studying me intently through his long golden fringe. "His father found it one day and I didn't see Treize for nearly three days afterward." His frown was expressive his voice quiet and thoughtful, "I had taken refuge with his family…but it wasn't always safe there. When the old general was home things were…difficult sometimes…painful for both of us."

"Painful…as in abuse?" Noin whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? Does Sally know? Does that have anything to do with—"

"Not exactly abuse," Zechs interrupted quietly. "The general never beat us without cause or did anything…He would never have been seen to do anything so _ungentlemanly_…it is just…he was controlling. His punishments could be _harsh_." Zechs swallowed as if even admitting to that much was difficult. "I never mentioned it because, I suppose, I blocked it out. This migraine of mine must have jogged it loose." Zechs faltered under the penetrating gaze of his fiancée. It looked as if she was about to launch into another lecture about how he was neglecting himself and not doing whatever the Preventer physician had ordered, Instead she renewed her caresses.

I really needed to find out exactly what had been done to Zechs, both as a child in the Khushrenada household—and as a cadet in the academy. I had no doubt the old general's influence would have followed him to Victoria and Zech's earlier conversation with Noin had gotten my attention. As clarification I asked, "You used to get headaches even before the war…similar to what you are feeling now?"

His nod was slight and his words a husky whisper, "From time to time…almost as long as I can remember. They were not always this bad though. Between Sanq's fall…and the war..." Zech shook his head helplessly and voice died away. He lifted his wrist once more, shielding his bright blue eyes.

"I expect the stress of the hearing would have thrown you off balance. Seeing my resemblance to Treize likely made things worse—I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Milli…Zec…" My voice faltered as my brother's borrowed instincts warred with my own. "What name do you prefer?"

"God…you even sound like him," I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know how much you must miss him, especially now," I admitted softly. "Treize used to help when you were ill, didn't he?" I asked gently. My mind had already followed through with the thought though I did not voice it… 'When you were with White Fang there was no one you could trust like that. You were alone that would have made everything worse.'

Zechs nodded. "He used to sit with me…all night long sometimes." His broad shoulders shifted uncomfortably on the couch and Noin laced her long thin fingers in his hair massaging his scalp.

"He used to sit with me too," I whispered. I doubt he heard me seeing how, under his lady's tender ministrations; the former 'lightning count' had already drifted off to sleep. My mind grappled as much with the things he had said, as what he hadn't.

I watched him sleep for a time. His breathing was deep and regular, eyelids twitched in such a way that I knew he was dreaming. I bit my lip hard trying to convince myself that I ought not get involved until he understood his situation and asked for my help, but it was a loosing battle. I finally gave in and reached for the data-pad.

While Zechs was safely unaware I excused myself from the others under the pretext that I had some work to finish before we arrived and retired to one of the corner couches with the data pad. I simply had to evaluate the situation.

In my previous journal entries I have described the use and effects of the direct connection. It is a powerful tool allowing ones mind to interface fully with Makar technology in much the same way as the Zero operating system. For any but my brother or my self it is almost invariably a near-traumatic experience. But Zero was inborn in us. When I suggested destroying my data pad to ensure the boy's safety I knew it would have been akin to loosing a limb. It was a price I had been willing to pay but I must admit feeling relief that the boys had not required me to make that sacrifice. Now, that I had a moment of peace--and the opportunity presented itself, I reached for the direct connection. If I was careful, Zechs would not even feel the intrusion into his mind.

I removed the interface cable from the computer case. For intent and purpose it looked harmless as a pair of noise canceling headphones. Only the boys knew of the relay diodes secreted in the band that stretched from ear to ear around the back of my skull. I plugged the jack into the side of the pad and input the boot sequence.

In a matter of moments I had accessed the miasma of Marquise's mind. When awake, his mental readings randomly shifted frequency making the data-feed hazy and unreliable. Even in sleep the readings were not much better. But with the increased networking speed the direct connection gave me, I could recalibrate with the speed of thought. It was still a difficult thing to observe as his sleeping mind struggled valiantly to find balance, bringing chaos into focus.


	7. Beneath the Surface: Dreaming

Section 7: Beneath the surface: dreaming

Section 7: Beneath the surface: dreaming

Record Transcript: Z-X

Shock…that was the only way to describe it, watching his childhood home become a charnel house made young Milliardo Peacecraft retreat deep in the shadows of his mind. But the ginger-haired boy had been frustratingly persistent about luring him out.

Milliardo had been some weeks in the Khushrenada household before he was even aware of his surroundings. The servants bathed him every evening but it still felt as if blood and soot clung to his body and thick acidic smoke stung his eyes and choked his lungs. Treize led the broken prince out to the veranda so he could breathe the fresh air and feel the sun on his face. It seemed all he did was cry; not the loud wailing one would expect of a child who had lost everything—even himself—his tears were silent…his body trembling as emotion tore through him leaving emptiness in its wake.

Treize never once said, "Everything will be all right" neither did he promise "You are safe now." Those were the empty lies well meaning adults tried to foist on him since he'd first been brought from the wreckage of his formerly idyllic life. Both boys knew such sentiments for what they were, spun sugar with no substance; Cotton candy that melts with the first touch of moisture.

When Treize's Ice-blue eyes peered into the former prince's wounded soul his words were more basic, "You aren't alone. I'm here." His tone implied 'I understand what it is like to loose those you care about,' no one ever spoke of Dame Khushrenada and the broken prince assumed the russet-haired boy naturally grieved for his mother when he said, "I know it hurts." Treize promised, "We will get through this together." And they had. He never broke that promise—not once—not so long as he lived, and even at the end, Treize had not been the one who turned away—even as enemies his adopted brother wanted to give him a fighting chance.

Their friendship went back a long way to those first weeks at the Kushrenada estate. Milliardo's hopes and dreams lay in ashes but the summer sun was undimmed. His family was dead but the cloudless sky was vast, it alone could contain his sorrow. Salt streams streaked his cheeks, but the distant roar of the ocean could contain the tears of the whole world. Things would never be the same again…but he was not alone. Treize was his ever present companion and it was that constant support and affection was what finally lured the grieving prince out of the shadows of his mind to see the koi pond and the gardens, the stables, the armory and the library.

Even when the headaches would come and strange dreams of being confined in a hazy world of metal and glass…Treize was there. In the darkest nights when pain was a tangible force that told him, Milliardo, The Prince of Sanc, was dead—murdered for his pacifist beliefs, just like the rest of his family. He could find comfort in his brother's touch. The voice that haunted his youth insisted, King Stephen and Queen Katrina were weak and deserved to be forgotten. Little Relena, child-princess of Sanc, paid for her parent's folly with her life, just as her brother had. Anguish and grief were all he knew during that horrible time caught between sleep and wakefulness. But Treize stood guard over him while he was weak, preventing death from making a place for itself in his heart.

The angry voice that filled his nightmares was persistent though. It told him he was nothing and that if he wanted to live he would have to hurt those that hurt him, harder…worse...only then would his own pain stop. It kept repeating that 'There was no peace, Peace is illusion, and the only thing he could hope for was the absence of pain. The voice told him he had to change to meet his destiny—Bend or break, the only way to buy relief was with blood. But in the darkness that followed the terrifying dreams Treize consoled him.

Milliardo wanted to let the elder boy know how much his presence meant, but after the worst dreams it was so difficult to get his mind to focus. Thoughts slid off one another. He was too weak to move and it seemed he was somehow held fast to the chair in which he lay. Some part of his mind told him that the elder-boy sat on the cold cement floor by his elbow though just where they had been he couldn't say. Treize spoke in a hushed whisper as if fearful of being overheard while his long thin fingers ran ever so lightly across the back of Milliardo's hand tracing the blue veins, slightly swollen beneath pallid flesh. Treize also liked to toy with the straight ends of the shoulder-length blonde hair. The unconscious act seemed to calm both boys as the long night wore away.

Treize taught Milliardo to combat the voices with reason. The nightmares gave him pain even while commanding him to hurt those who hurt him. Why should they insist he hurt others when it meant hurting himself more? Treize assured him the Prince of Sanq still lived and the Peacecraft legacy shouldn't be forgotten. It is important to always learn from the past. He suggested that it might be best if Milliardo were to stay hidden, a secret kept just between the two of them, until it was safe for the world to know him.

In he meantime, His public name would be Zechs Merquise. It was a strong name, one that could exist, looking to the future, without fear of the past. Treize christened the boy himself, making it clear they were brothers. The elder boy saw it as his duty to protect 'Miri' even while teaching 'Zechs' to be strong and courageous. Treize was the only one that knew the shy prince beneath his foster brother's sometimes brash façade.

Dotty had come in the summer and then it was the three of them. Running, playing…fighting, pretending they were just normal children rather than heirs of Romefeller. Dorothy had always spent most of the year at boarding school. But when Treize was sent to Lake Victoria Zech felt as if he had lost his anchor. The frightened prince came to the fore, teetering on the brink of depression and nightmare. But then the letters started arriving, two every week and a vid-call every Sunday afternoon—without fail. Three long years, and then it was his turn to go to Victoria.

The academy wasn't so bad…except for the injections. He hated shots, and having to go to the infirmary every two months was akin to torture. But he wasn't alone. Lu stepped in where Treize could not. She was so patent…so strong. She never gave up on him either. He remembered the vid-call when he first told Treize about Cadet Lucrezia Noin. He had been a bit worried about how his foster Brother would react. He shouldn't have.

"Noin," Treize had laughed. "Noin and Zechs, 6 and 9 how perfect. You draw them right you get a mandala; yin and yang. I wish all equations balanced as easily.

"Do you have 'an equation' that needs balancing brother?" Zechs teased knowing such oblique language usually meant his foster brother was up to something.

"Several." The word came out in a surprised rush. Then, Treize favored him with a sly smile. "I fear it is my lot in life."

"Anyone in particular?" Zech prodded carefully. The younger boy always looked to his brother for advice or just to speak out the things that were on his mind. It helped to get things in perspective. But Treize was generally tightlipped especially about want mattered most to him. It was notoriously difficult to pry his secrets out and even when you did you couldn't be sure whether you understood what he was saying.

The ginger haired young man regarded him thoughtfully and his silence stretched on almost long enough that Zechs suspected there might be a problem with the vid-line but then he spoke. "Any ONE? If you think in binary you'll have us," He announced a cultured crispness to his voice.

"Binary," Zechs committed the clue to memory. "That is an old pre-colonial computer language, ones and zeroes right?"

"You said it not me." Treize's proud smile was all the acknowledgement Zech was likely to get. He'd solved the riddle. If solving was the correct term…he'd found another precious piece of the puzzle at least…what it meant he couldn't say. Zech's knew Treize only spoke riddles to those he trusted with his life. It was high praise. Still, occupying that place of trust was a far cry from actually understanding the man.

Zech's hoped one day to find the key to those tantalizingly cryptic remarks but for now it was frustrating in the extreme. The Victoria Cadet thought it best to change the subject as pushing for more answers usually made his brother…irritable.

"Treize, Noin, Septiem, Ventei, Duse…Why are there so many of us with number names anyway, is it a tradition with Military families, Romefeller or what?" the younger boy asked.

"A bit more than that I think," The elder youth's eyes were intense as he spoke. "I believe the number names can be traced back to the 'shadow age' just before the switch from the CE calendar to AC. Genetic engineering was in vogue, it caused all sorts of problems. Census data indicates there was a sizable segment of the population with serious fertility problems. For a while it looked like those with the genetic defect would die out in two generations." Treize explained carefully. Then his features turned grave.

"As it turns out, the so called 'defect' was evidence of scientists trying to play god. I suspect it was their intention to force a new trend of evolution on the human race, and to some degree they succeeded. But so called 'pure blood' humans fought that very thing. Laws were passed exiling Individuals who exhibited 'superior' skills or 'neo' characteristics to the colonies—they were called 'plants' then. It was a highly dangerous environment and the first colonists had little freedoms and almost no rights. The war that followed has been systematically erased from every history book in earth-sphere. But you know how persistent I can be when I am determined to have answers."

Treize was playing with something on his desk but the range of the vid-cam didn't let him see what it was. Zechs couldn't help but notice his brother did not meet his gaze when he continued speaking. It was a nervous habit he knew Treize had been trying to break for some time.

"Even today you may meet otherwise normal people who began their lives in laboratories." The ginger-haired noble said. "You remember meeting Lady Quaterine Winner at last years gala? She and her husband Zayeed have twenty-some lab bred daughters and their names go alphabetically. Are numbers really that strange?"

"No, I guess not, I just wondered is all. Do you think Noin is lab-bred?"

Treize shook his head and re-established eye-contact. "I don't think it matters where a person comes from as much as what they do with what they are given. I trust your judgment Miri. If lady Noin wasn't worth it, you wouldn't be interested in her. Though I must admit you have piqued my curiosity, I may have to use my influence as instructor to arrange a meeting with Miss Noin."

"You are going to take the job here at Victoria!" Zechs was ecstatic.

"Do you really think I'd pass up the chance to check up on my little brother everyday?" Treize rolled his eyes.

"Not so little now. After this summer I'll bet I'm almost as tall as you are. Maybe you'll be in the market for someone smaller." Zechs smirked.

"Being my brother is a forever thing Milliardo. I WONT give you up! No matter how you grow...you are mine, Always." He added the last in a quieter voice and Zech's could see there was sadness in his crystal blue eyes.

"Lu is nice…I think I might like her…but she can't replace you, you know." Zechs peered through his long blond fringe and his brother smiled.

"I know." Treize nodded and there was a firm confidence in his voice that banished all doubt. "Brothers always need each other…it is an incontrovertible fact. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Zechs replied, and the data-feed stuttered and rippled with the sheer emotion behind the admission—Emotion I couldn't help but mirror.


	8. Fallout

Section 8: Fallout

Journal 8-Ø:

'My brother always,' I echoed the sentiment, and hastily rubbed the tear from the corner of my eye. It was interesting to hear something of my brother's research on the history of genetic engineering. Zechs knew Treize was an avid historian, but I am sure my brother had never been able to explain why such things interested him or what he hoped to find secreted in the annals of the shadow age. As living examples of scientists playing god Treize and I had many questions with regard to just how we came to be and why. Apparently he had more success in his research than I did. Of course, I hadn't had his ties with Romefeller to exploit in research.

Master K had been in charge in matters of finance at Renada R&D. He was Romefeller and seldom got his hands dirty with actual 'research'. Still he did not lack knowledge, and the Makar believed him capable of controlling Treize unassisted. They knew he had a penchant for pharmacological based augmentation, But I doubt the other scientists would have anticipated he would go so far as to twist Milliardo Peacecraft into Zechs Marquise--yet he had done so, and even after all this time the young man was still reeling from the conversion.

Being subject to the overbearing ministrations of the Makar collective was generally far from pleasant. Much of the training Treize and I underwent as children was conflicted. We learned to cope, because we were together. Talking out our feelings and reaffirming the things we knew were true played a large role in keeping us well grounded not to mention sane. From the little I glimpsed in Zechs dream I recognized Treize tried to do the same for him.

My brother had never been trained in Makar-craft as I had been so there was little he could do for his friend. But I'm sure he would have tried. Even as children we'd figured out how to do 'damage-control' on each other after our keepers left us alone. When K died, there was no one but Treize to look after Zechs, when they had their 'falling out' over Romefeller Zechs lost his anchor. Matters would have become much worse on the Libra. J, G, S, H, and O all would have had Access to Zechs.

It didn't matter the scientists were supposed to have been prisoners at the time. It did not matter that they only had limited cobbled together tech at their disposal. I have absolutely no doubt they would have had a field day with him none the less—Given the opportunity the 'dabble' in another's affairs they just couldn't help themselves. It was really no wonder his mind was in such a state. I know my failings and know there is a line that must not be crossed. I earnestly hope I never get as bad as they were.

One thing I learned during my time as Makar liaison during the war was that Romefellar had been right to separate scientists. The Gundam pilots had definitely benefited from their diverse locale. Regardless of their similar motives, the old men tended to work at cross-purposes to one-another when they were together; like dogs fighting over a bone. This fact had been made apparent when the 'team' had been united to develop Mercriusand Vayette -- I saw the direction things were headed and left at the earliest opportunity. They would have made sure Zechs couldn't abandon Libra until they were finished with him. Everything considered; it went a long way toward explaining some of the Peacecraft prince's more 'extreme' decisions during the war.

-o-o-o-o-

"I thought only Heero got that intense with his laptop." Lady Dorothy sauntered over, jolting me from my thoughts. I was forced to disengage my monitoring program a bit more hastily that I would have liked and slipped the head-set down around my neck like a collar. The big blond moaned and tried to bury his face deeper into Noin's stomach but he did not wake.

I suppose it was my own fault though. I hadn't realized how my body had bent forward protectively as I sat riveted to the dream record playing across the screen. The earpiece connected to the data pad was actually functional and let me hear Treize's voice again. His words about the importance of brotherhood could just have easily been directed to me as to Zechs. Is it any wonder I had been well and truly absorbed in the program?

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "What is our ETA?" I rasped.

"About twenty minutes." The blond woman cooed, "But you would have known that if you had been in the same dimension as the rest of us. The pilot just announced it over the intercom. Do you realize you have been at this almost two hours?"

I blinked in surprise.

"Yeah Tavi…welcome back from the digital world, who could have thought a game of solitaire could be SOOOO engrossing. Now run your fingers through your hair so it sticks up in points and say HN." Duo offered with an impish grin.

"Hmn?" I murmured but couldn't keep from smiling so it ruined the effect somewhat—Heero only rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

Duo couldn't help himself, "We'll have to work on that." The bright-eyed boy announced twirling his braid in a way that could not help but draw the eye. O-2 was no idiot that was for sure. His timely distraction occupied Lady Catalonia just long enough that I could clear the screen of anything incriminating and check the news-feed spider I initiated earlier.

My Data pad was of course one of the most technically advanced systems in the earth sphere. But the boys had…modified it, making what they called 'necessary adjustments'. Now I could get e-mail, surf the web and play: solitaire, minesweeper, TIE pilot, mercenary, street racer, mahjongg, monopoly, and scads of other games I never even heard of.

The masters deemed such things 'distraction' and as such they had always been forbidden. Even after I was no longer under their influence I had not exactly taken the time to investigate many of the more basic pleasures life had to offer. The boys were all too happy to rectify the apparent 'lapse in my training' just as they had for Heero between missions during the war.

"So, what have you been up to, cousin?" Dorothy raised a forked eyebrow.

"I was checking to see if there are any 'leaks' about the custody case or Treize's apparent return from the dead." I answered truthfully; the scan had been running in the background after all. "No new hits so far—my appearance took the Bartons by surprise, but I do not think retaliation is beyond them." I pursed my lips, let out a tired sigh and rubbed my temples absently before continuing, "The easiest way to hurt us now is to get the media involved. Mia, myself, the boys and even Zechs, we need anonymity. Legally we are safe under the umbrella of the VRI Act but in the court of public opinion things are more fluid. I am not the Politician my brother was, I just want to be left alone."

"Well you needn't concern yourself about me," She huffed. "I will be retiring to my own Chateau when we set down."

"I didn't mean to suggest…Dorothy you are family, you have every right..." I faltered and cursed myself for lacking Treize's people skills. Then I noticed the playful glint in her eye and the twist of a smile ghosting across her lips.

"This is TOO fun," She admitted hugging herself. "Treize was never this easy to fluster. Truth is, I'm going home because I've been away too long and I know you need time to settle in and find your way around the estate. Honestly I expect Zechs and Une can show you around better than I can anyway. And of course, the staff will be overjoyed to have 'his Excellency' home."

I admit, using the connection to alter my brain waves to mimic my twin's was a temptation—I liked the feel of his inestimable spirit sharing my skin even temporally. It wasn't like having him beside me of course and having a conflicting set of instincts for any length of time would become taxing in the extreme. I could NOT 'become him' just to keep up the façade. "I'm not Treize." I frowned.

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't matter. The staff is practically part of the property. Most of them have served the family for generations—others were strays Treize collected. I don't need to tell you how my cousin inspired loyalty in those around him. He had the forethought to have them pledge their life debt to "support the honor of House Khushrenada" rather than serveing Treize himself. They will accept you just as they accept Lady and Mariemaia.

"Whatever you choose to call yourself, you are Duke now; the title is yours by blood and by inheritance. Don't waste your energies fretting about the Bartons' either. Even though I won't be hanging about the estate, I'll still be working for the cause. I'll have you know I'm quite adept at managing media hounds. I am the only one in THIS family that revels basking in the lime-light…those in the know, know better than to question the things I cast in shadow."

I nodded. It was good to know she would be handling any fallout from my appearance. Still I couldn't help but think I had no right stepping foot in that place, Treize's home. I could not, even in my dreams, fill his shoes…but then as I looked around at my boys readying their things for landing, I realized—Treize would not have been able to take my place either, and that was as it should be. I wasn't alone anymore.

"Time to get up," Noin whispered gently nudging Zechs back to consciousness. He protested sleepily, his hand moving like a cat batting at a piece of string. She kissed him on the forehead then dumped him unceremoniously on the carpet.

Ice blue eyes glared up at her, but he calmed when she announced, "We're landing." He nodded and climbed back into his seat, fastening the seatbelt.

Dorothy plopped down next to me, uncomfortably close, as a matter of fact. I fumbled with my own seatbelt and she threw her arms around my shoulders and, just as the wheels hit the tarmac, she planted a kiss firmly on my cheek.

As the plane taxied into the hanger she was laughing hysterically at my blush. "WAY too easy!" she announced and I thought I saw tears in the corner of her eyes.

As we prepared to disembark, WuFei was considerate enough to inform me that, the 'scheming onna' had 'marked me.' Which, upon translation, I realized meant I had lipstick on my cheek. I was hastily wiping it off as Lady Une exited the cockpit. I could not begin to understand the emotions I saw flick across her face. She hastily turned away and so did I.

As Lady Dorothy took her leave of the rest of the party I was grateful that her…attentions were not directed to me alone. To Lady Une, she gave a somewhat unconventional salute and offered a curt nod to Zechs and Noin. "Take care of him." she told them both and I can only assume she meant me. She knelt before Mariemaia and gave her a hug "be good," she said

The child rolled her eyes, raised one eyebrow and said in a very grown-up tone, "Follow your own advice why don't you?"

Dorothy laughed, stood and proceeded to ruffle Trowa's impressive forelock with one carefully manicured hand while smoothing down Heero's unruly mop with the other. Both youths looked equally uncomfortable with the contact, but they submitted stoically. I didn't exactly see what she did to WuFei, but I heard him shout, "Un-hand me woman!" when I asked him about it, he was evasive muttering something about "indignity" before going to collect his luggage.

Duo said it was only what he deserved for being such a goose then managed to get the jump on Dorothy…literally. He flung himself bodily into her arms. She was forced to catch him or be knocked to the ground. Then he hugged her with both his arms and legs till she was gasping for breath. When she finally shook the "limpet-boy" off and turned to take leave of Quatre her manor altered significantly. "Mr. Winner." She said in a businesslike manor and shook his hand.

"Ms. Catalonia." he replied bowing slightly. She smiled turned on her heal and strode off to the waiting Taxi without a second glance.

"Dotsie likes you Q-man. She was just toying with the rest of us, but I'd say she likes you more than a bit." Duo whispered conspiratorially and I certainly didn't know enough about what WuFei referred to as, "the ways of wily females" to say he was wrong;

This was another subject in which Makar education was sadly lacking—It must have troubled Treize too. It is all ones and zeroes he had said. In the lab, Treize had been Triple-Zero and Une is 11. That could have been the Binary equation that needed balancing all those years ago. I idly wondered if they had ever managed it…then I wondered if I would ever have the courage to ask.


	9. Impossibility

Section 9: Impossibility

Journal Entry Continued:

I record this entry with noted mixed feelings. Having the benefit of hindsight, I see much more clearly than I did when these actual events were unfolding. I will endeavor to reconstruct events as they happened; and so too I must recollect my failure. He says I am too harsh on myself and has since tried to absolve my guilty conscience. But I must say this is not one of the more stellar episodes in my life.

I failed him. I had been keeping tabs on my boys for years, though I had only come to KNOW them in these short weeks since they chose me as their protector. It was more than a duty now. I should have been more observant, but I was not and so I failed him, badly. True WuFei isn't the easiest person to get to know. The walls he builds around his heart are both thick and high…I'm sure Duo would add "reinforced with gundanium and topped with electrified barbed wire."

But that is no excuse.

When I first caught sight of the estate my brother called home I saw nothing else. My previous residence had been a miserable hovel. It was cold in winter and hot in the summer; what is more it took much of my energy just to maintain the structural integrity of the roof during the spring rains. His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada, would have found it spectacularly unbearable, but I had learned to accept that it was the best I could afford after the war. I tell you this so you can truly understand how completely awed I was when I first laid eyes on my brother's palace.

The fragmented memories I'd manages to glimpse in Zechs' dreams hardly did justice to the place. Being raised a prince, he took much of this for granted. The 'house' was enormous with a gleaming opalescent marble façade and huge clear windows. The central portion of the building was four stories with the main entrance on the second floor, accessible via marble stairway to gabled portico. Stretching off from the main house at right angles were two wings, two stories each. Each wing terminated a cylindrical tower, crenellated with sharply peeked slate roof. Taken together the building had an imposing, castle-like feel that took my breath away.

The servants stood in a line like troops in review before the palatial manse. Zechs told me their names on the ride over and I tried very hard to recall each Owen, Yates, Vance, Sari, Mei Lan, Jean-Paul, Christophe, Claude, Yuri, Spencer, Tan, Kiri, Victor, Libby, Molly and the aptly named Mr. Butler and Mrs. Cook made up the permanent staff. My brother had always been brilliant when it came to remembering names, I wasn't so lucky, but the servants seemed gratified that I make the attempt.

I was blind to the shock reflected on WuFei's face. I did not notice him riveted to the spot he had taken after leaving the car. I did not notice his bag slip from his nerveless grasp. It was only later the boys told me how strongly he had been affected by one of the maids that I am able to recount what happened now. Quatre felt 05's reaction even before the boy's normally prickly composure was shattered and he stood gaping like a fish. (Duo's description in case you couldn't tell)

"Meiran." WuFei breathed the name in reverent prayer.

"Do I know you?" the girl, who I'd been introduced to as Mei Lan asked.

"I-I-I'm Chang WuFei...of the Long clan." He faltered unsure what else to say to the living image of one he had long believed to be his deceased wife.

"Chang?" she frowned, her obsidian eyes widened slightly. Without preamble she leaned in and tugged the collar of his shirt open. The other boys expected this obvious affront would trigger a violent tirade replete with words like 'dignity' 'justice' and 'honor,' but 05 only trembled slightly as she expose the skin below his collarbone to reveal the spiral horns and the top of the Shenlong dragon's head tattooed on the right side of his chest.

"You were the boy the elders gave for uncle's project. He didn't like me in the lab. I knew you were there, but I never got a good look at you." She ran a hand casually across his smooth cheek, "Not bad." She reflected, smirking at his slack jaw.

I should have known that just like Heero's false memories of the girl with the flower, WuFei's Nataku was likely based on an actual person as well. I should have warned him of the possibility. I suppose I considered the point moot since the detonation of L5 would have destroyed any records along with the rest of the clan. I should have been paying more attention, instead of gawping at the grandiose manor. I did not even notice when Mariemaia, Lady Une, Zechs and Noin slipped off into the house.

I just stood there, gripping the shoulder strap of my tatty Military style duffle like some strange sort of security blanket.

"How is it you are alive? Why are you here?" WuFei gasped fearing to touch her and wake from this dream without the answers he sought.

"I was defeated in honorable combat." she explained. "Master Ran sent me out in Tallgeese to confront the alliance forces. I managed to cripple several Leo's before loosing control and crashing rather spectacularly into the flagship. I was only a few degrees off or I might have taken out the bridge. Master Treize was injured pulling me from the wreckage. That white behemoth was so much scrap I would not have thought to self distruect had I been in any condition to do so. I thought the leo-prototype, as we called it, was too badly damaged to ever be pieced together again. And even if someone did manage the imposible no one would ever be capable of flying it—space knows how I survived even a few minutes. But Marquis is an extraordinary man, as was master Treize. I am proud to have been permitted to serve them.

"I was defeated by Treize also." WuFei whispered softly. "We dueled."

"Then I am sure you acquitted yourself to the best of your ability. Master Treize only accepted excellence in his adversaries...his allies as well, for that matter." she smiled. "I am glad you are staying with us for a while Mr. Chang, it will be…interesting…to get to know you." With that she turned and strode back into the house.

"You too." WuFei echoed back at the retreating figure, but his voice was too quiet to be heard. Quatre caught his upper arm and squeezed it gently. His blue eyes simultaneously inquiring 'are you all right?' and 'what was that all about?'

To both questions WuFei answered with a shiver. "I have no idea."

"Shall I take your bag?" the chamberlain's words jarred me from my thoughts.

"I can handle it." I said unaware of everything that had been going on around me.

"Of course Excellency," the chief of staff bowed then half turned to the boys, "Gentlemen?" They gathered up their carry-on bags but permitted the rest of the staff to remove the remainder of their luggage to their rooms.

That taken care of, the man motioned with the aplomb of a maitre'd in a first class restaurant, "If you will follow me."

I nodded dumbly and the boys came trailing in my wake. The lads had been guests at various Winner Estates and the rebuilt palace at Sanc is said to be very fine so I suppose the grandeur was no surprise to them. Heero and Trowa flanked me like dutiful body-guards. Duo, Quatre and WuFei trailed several steps behind us. Having seen my apartment, I suppose they understood my discomfiture. I know it is no excuse for being so self-absorbed, at the time though, I was just grateful for their presence.

The inside of the place was every bit as splendid as the outside. The entryway alone was as big as my combined living-room and kitchen. The walls were adorned with masterful artwork and a wide serpentine staircase brought my eyes up to the second floor landing and the crystal chandelier high overhead shone with incandescent glory.

"Do you wish me to accompany you to the master suite, Sir?" Owen asked again, drawing my thoughts from my surroundings.

Before I could manage to get my wits together enough to respond someone, spoke in my stead.

"I will do that," Lady Une announced from the arched doorway leading further into the house. "We will summon you if you are needed Owen, Dismissed." The man nodded wordlessly and skillfully receded into the background.

Next she turned her iron glare towards my five boys clearly meaning to send them on their way as well. She addressed O-3 and O-4 when she said, "The suite you used during your previous stay has been prepared to accommodate the five of you." Since Nanashi had taken the name of Mia's uncle, he felt somewhat obligated to look in on the girl from time-to-time since the Barton incident. I wasn't really surprised to learn and had brought Quatre along when he visited.

Une turned to the others and said, "You will be expected to dress for dinner. I suggest you get cleaned up and settled in. I will have one of the maid's summon you when everything is ready in the dining hall." As commander of the Preventers, WuFei was her subordinate and thus accustomed to her sometimes abrupt manner. I suppose he found it a comfort to fall back on simply following orders when his mind was struggling to process what had just happened. I knew Heero used the tactic often enough.

The others were more loosely associated as "consultants" rather than true Preventer agents, but they understood that the lady regarded them as nominally under her authority and expected deference in the same fashion.

Clearly, she wished to speak to me…without them present. They, on the other hand, were pointedly reluctant to abandon me. Quatre squeezed my elbow "See you soon?" he asked, concern visible in his luminous sea-blue eyes.

I forced a smile and nodded that I would be all right so they went to get their things situated.

"Lady I…" I began, but she hastily turned away and whatever I had meant to say was lost as she curtly declared, "This way."

I needed to take several quick steps to catch up with her hastily retreating figure. I followed her up the winding stairs. WuFei had warned me in advance that the Preventer C.O. could be a force of nature if she had a mind to, but I never imagined she would affect me in this fashion. First I found my attention drawn to her surprisingly delicate sandals. With each step the moderate heels left small dimples in the red carpeting of the stair.

Nothing in my education or experience had ever covered female footwear. I mused how she could support herself to balance and move on such a precarious foundation. Let alone succeed with such sureness and grace. It was a wonder she didn't fall and twist her ankles. Though, in contemplating the shapely curve of her calves, they certainly seemed strong enough.

As we climbed the staircase, I felt my attention riveted to the lady going before me. Her hair was flowing free down her back, but that coffee-colored curtain didn't conceal the proudly thrust shoulders, the smallness of her waist, the hand-tooled leather belt clasped low on the curve of her hips. I could see the simple accessory peeking out from beneath the lower hem of her suit jacket as she ascended the stairs. Below it, her knee-length skirt was of fine closely knit material which served only to accentuate what nature had given her. I expect the slight flush on my cheeks had nothing to do with either the weight of my duffle or the exertion from climbing the stairs.

Upon reaching the top floor she pointed out the various features of the house as we passed; library, study, drawing room, lounge, various guest rooms and suites. Mariemaia's rooms were the first inhabited rooms we came to.

The child seemed eager to show me her parlor, playroom, dressing room, and bedchamber. She was well appointed with toys, games, books and gadgets to occupy her quick and analytical mind. In a serious tone she told me about all the nice things Lady Anne and Dotty had gotten for her and how these compared to what she had left behind at grandfather Dekim's estate. I smiled and admired all the items she thought most worthy of my notice, but it was one long exposition. Mia asked no questions and didn't really allow me the opportunity to do more than make approving noises.

Now I must admit that my knowledge pertaining to children is practically non-existent. I did not understand them when I was one. But I had glimpsed the fabric of her mind, and what I saw there bore little relationship to what I saw now. I could only assume her idle chatter was a façade. An attempt to 'act normal' so adults, namely me, would underestimate her. I recalled what I had read in her thoughts. The world was full of sheep, wolves and dogs …It would take some convincing for her to accept that there were shepherds too, capable of domesticating wolves, shearing sheep, and training dogs to attack when they are bidden.

Such is the Makar's destiny. It is a heavy responsibility at times, but not one easily relinquish. I not would I wish to do so even if I could. Attempting to speak of such things, however, was certainly beyond the scope of this one slight visit, to what was essentially her domain. I only hoped that someday, she could come to trust me. I tried to pay attention as she prattled on, but my gaze began to drift to other things.

It was clear these apartments had been the designated 'nursery' long before Mia had come to live here. The shelves contained a veritable treasure-trove that had likely occupied young Khushrenadas for unnumbered generations. In the labs my brother and I had few toys and those were first and foremost educational tools. But I could well imagine how his eyes would have lit up when he realized he had somehow inherited this wonderland.

In my mind's eye I could see my brother as a boy running his hand across the leather saddle of the wooden rocking horse. I could see Treize sprawled out on the sun-faded rug watching the musical carousel spin. I imagined him instructing a much younger Zechs with the blunt edged practice swords still leaning in the corner. I could see the boys playing catch with a young Dotty Catalonia. And after a long afternoon of play I could see my brother curled in the center of that four-poster bed clutching the stuffed rabbit with worn ears sleepily tugging at the ragged silk bow even as he insisted he was far too old to take a nap.

"Enough Marie, I need to get him to the master suite." Lady Une declared, deciding that this 'interview' was over. "Mary should be up soon to help you get washed up and dressed for dinner." She had been watching my interaction with the child like a hawk and from the lift in her arched brow I suppose I didn't actually come off as stellar 'father' material. I silently promised I would try. For Treize's sake I would do my best for the girl, always.

Mia moped at the prospect of dressing up for dinner but Anne was firm. "This is a special day and we will have a special dinner. You are to be presentable and well behaved. Got that?"

"Yes lady." She sighed finally and we took our leave.


	10. Personal Image

Section 10: Personal Image

Section 10: Personal Image

Journal 8-Ø:

"I'm not sure I have anything nice enough to wear to a formal dinner." I admitted quietly once we were once again in the hall. The suit, Quatre's tailor made for me, for the trial was the first formal wear I'd had since outgrowing my K R&D uniform. Now it was rumpled, travel stained and clearly in need of laundering.

"Everything here had been left just as it was." The lady answered not meeting my gaze.

Everything was left…I felt incredible stupid, only now realizing the master suite was surely where Treize stayed, and when she opened the doors, I was certain of it. A cozy den decked out in ancient splendor. Huge windows clothed in deep wine-red draperies. Dark wood furniture carved with a rose motif. Shelves heavy with books and a giant canopy bed with an assortment of silk pillows of various sizes artfully arranged on a brocade coverlet.

"Treize was my brother," I tried to protest. "I can't just…" I faltered. He was gone…no one knew that better than I did. I felt him die after all. But these things…these were HIS.

"I know." She said. "What you are looking for is in the wardrobe. It was his wish that you have it."

Her words inflamed my curiosity until it overcame my uncertainty. I grasped the wrought iron rungs that served as handles to the double doors of the wardrobe. I pulled them open simultaneously, revealing the neat row of stylish suits neatly pressed and arranged by color and type. My eyes fell immediately on the brilliant blue and gold of his OZ dress uniform, positioned front and center….Beside it was another seemingly conjured out of my musings. My hand reached out, all on its own, to caress the rich jade fabric. The silver epaulets made my breath catch in my throat.

A gentle tug slipped the jacket from its hanger. Before I could fully register the weight of it in my hands, my gaze fell on a symbol burned neatly into the wood when the hanger was hanging regularly, it looked like a 'lemniscate' also known as an infinity sign, but removing the coat as I did left the hanger skewed…from this angle the symbol was an 8… In my twin's convoluted word-play the meaning was clear, "Octave Forever." I clutched the jacket to my chest. Burying my face in it, I breathed in the scent of cedar and rose.

"His Excellency designed the dress uniforms for Oz." Anne told me what I already knew. Then she went on to say, "I was responsible for keeping his accounts. It wasn't long before I noticed every time he outgrew his uniform or had it altered or replaced, it cost him double the usual price. Not so surprising. A commander is entitled to some perks. I figured his had a silk lining or was somehow of higher quality than the norm. Later I learned that he always had his tailor make two, as you see. It confused me. I never saw him, or anyone else, wear the green uniform. But I saw him touch the cuff or hem sometimes before dressing in his own. After Zechs abandoned the cause, forcing Treize to send troops after him, I found him sitting on the edge of the bed holding the green jacket just as you are now. That was when I finally questioned him about it.

"I suppose Chang told you I suffered split personality disorder during the war. It isn't much of a secret. I made many errors in judgment over the years but His Excellency never held it against me. In fact he always went out of his way to lend me whatever help he could. He meant so much to me but I saw myself as unworthy of his regard. He confounded me. Treize said I shouldn't put so much faith in him, that he was brken too. We were alike; wounded by what others had done to us. But while I had two souls housed in one body…his had been irreparably torn in two. Treize could not abide flattery. He often reminded me he was only half the man he should be. He wanted to make sure I didn't rely on him too much. He counseled me to be strong and prepare for the time when 'everything he strived to achieve came to naught.' He said I needed to find balance to last the storm. It took me many years to learn how to do so. I suppose I didn't really succeed till after I lost him. Now what he built passes to you-Naught-…just as he said it would."

Her words likely meant more to me than they did to her. She was not a product of ZERO the way Treize and I were. She had not been shaped by the Makar the way the pilots were or tainted by Dekim's meddling the way Mia was, still, she found her balance only after she flew Wing Zero. Treize created Epyon to integrate the divergent halves of the Z and O codes stabilizing the Zero Operating System. I wondered if my brother hoped his work would save her as it did us or whether it integrating her personalities was simply a side effect of the balanced system.

Anne shook her head sadly. "When Milliardo refused to face Treize in honorable combat it broke him far worse than when he split from OZ. I tried to bring him back, but he never expected

to survive the war. I told myself nothing could have stopped him. I was correct. You could have done it, Naught." She used my name half in adoration half curse. I didn't know what to make of it. She went on to explain, "You are the other half of his soul. If you had been there, you could have called him back from the brink. If you had been here during the war, I suspect things would have never gotten that far at all, but you weren't. I don't know how I feel about that yet. It doesn't change the fact that he is gone…I can not believe you did not care for him. I can see you are divided just as he was. Someday I would like to hear what it was that kept you from your rightful place at his side…but for now, I expect the subject is two painful for either of us. Regardless, the green uniform is yours by right. I would like to see you wear it to dinner."

I swallowed uncomfortably and thrust my hand into my duffle, drawing out the framed photo of Treize and I as boys together at K R&D. "I'll want this back" I said, quietly handing her the image of the two of us together in complimentary uniforms of blue and green identical, in all but size, to the one Treize had made famous and the duplicate she bid me wear to dinner.

I heard her breath hitch in her lungs as she burshed the frame with a tentative finger before taking it from me. Before I could register the complex expressions flitting across her she turned on her heel with crisp Military precision and disappeared down the hall without a backward glance leaving me with the daunting prospect of preparing for my very first formal dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When I was young, I envied my brother's hair; it shone like the sunset. Mine was flat and dull like straw. I expressed my wish to dye it to match his and one of the technicians beat me rather badly because of it. He said we were enough trouble as it was. They would not have me thinking to complicate matters by making it more difficult for them to tell us apart. The masters' commanded me never to dye it. I hadn't…Trowa had. He had done a marvelous job too and I had successfully impersonated my brother just as my keepers feared all those years ago.

I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. The green uniform hung on a hook on the wall behind me. The steam from the filling tub made the image soften. Unconsciously I stretched out my hand as if yearning could summon Treize from the other side of the glass. Heartless soldier I was not. My breath caught in my chest and I knew if I didn't do something about this now, then my eyes would be red-rimmed with unshed tears when I went down for dinner.

I knelt on the plush rug beside the huge porcelain tub. Correctly speaking this was a 'Bathing Chamber' rather than a bathroom. My erstwhile apartment had a stall rather than a tub. The shower-head leaked and the hot water cut off at unpredictable intervals. This bath had Jacuzzi jets and a shower hose that could moderate the shape and pressure of the stream it produced. It was decadent in the extreme.

I used that hose and scrubbed my dyed mane with a vengeance. Trowa told me the color was as temporary as it could get. Anything more than a light drizzle should eradicate it completely. It didn't. The color lightened a bit but I could see it was a far cry from the dull white gold the mirror reflected most of my life. Instead the blond became richer more vibrant yellow-gold with Coppery highlights. I wondered if the tech had known that this would happen if my hair were dyed. Even the feel was different now; it was as if I was seeing my natural coloring for the first time. I shouldn't have been surprised. The Makar had done what they could to separate Treize and me, but, we had never been all that different. He was a part of me and no amount of scrubbing could make things go back to the way they were.

I dried myself off and cleaned the tub before dressing in the fitted white pants and polished black boots I found in the closet. There were many starched dress shirts in the closet suitable to be worn under the uniform jacket. I chose a silk one, the color of sandalwood with pearl buttons. No matter how our lives had diverged, everything fit like a glove-- in size if not style.

Unpacking came next. I rummaged through my duffle bag removing several ratty t-shirts and cargo pants. Next came two pairs of jeans, one pair of dress khakis, a long sleeved shirt and three sweaters. Scrunched up in the bottom of the bag was a pair of sweats, shorts and sleeveless shirt that was my usual sleeping attire. I found an empty drawer beneath the bed which easily accommodated all my things. The thought of wearing my tatty shorts in that grand canopied bed seemed wrong. I was sure I could find something better in the chest-of-drawers.

In the lab both my brother and I had generally slept naked but for terry cloth robes and sterile cotton sheets. But a quick inspection confirmed my suspicions; Treize had definitely developed an appreciation for satin…loose drawstring pants of midnight blue with a matching top, monogrammed no less. Unless one knew what to look for it was difficult to make out the letters TZN amid the ornamental embroidered design in the breast pocket. I could not help notice there was no 'K' for Khushrenada, Even in all this finery my brother still thought of himself as Triple-Zero-Naught. I smiled softly at the thought.

The knock was quiet and I hastily buttoned up the jacket before calling, "Come."

The young maid curtseyed politely and informed, "Dinner is ready Excellency. It will be served at your leisure." She was perhaps a year younger than my boys, but despite her youth she did her duty with formality and precision; a testament to generations of family members who had devoted themselves to the service to the family Khushrenada.

"I am ready now…Miss Molly." I guessed and the girl's smile and blush told me I'd been correct. Both she and the other young maid Libby had similar features and were likely sisters, but Molly was the one with the braids. "I will need you to direct me to the dining hall though, if it is not too much trouble."

"Of course Sir, but I shall have to gather the others on the way—if you do not mind that is." She curtseyed again.


	11. Presentation is Everything

Section 11: Presentation is Everything

The Pilots' suite was several doors down from my own. Duo opened the door to the maid's polite knock. He had changed into a dark blue dress shirt with what he declared were his 'dress-jeans'. Molly's nose wrinkled up slightly at the notion that there was such a thing, but the urchin didn't really care. I don't see the point of getting all dressed up to eat at home," He declared hands on hips in defiance. Then continued with a sly wink, "Now, if I were dragging Heero to a club…I might put forth a bit more effort, but I mean…hey…we ain't taking tea a with the Tsarina of Tokyo or anything. You tell Lady Annelis I dress down as public service. If I got all prettied-up everyday, I'd likely blind someone with my brilliance!" He grinned widely and tossed his braid over his shoulder as if it were the trailing ends of an aviator scarf.

Molly let out a little squeak at the notion of anyone speaking to the lady in that fashion. Clearly Duo enjoyed frustrating the girls, but he really didn't want to get her in trouble with Lady Une. "Go on Mollie-gal." He winked at her. "We know the way and'll be down shortly." he assured her then he caught sight of me loitering in the hall and gave an appreciative whistle. "Nice togs boss… Almost makes me want to salute." He grinned.

Heero heard the comment and remarked, "When have YOU ever been serious about saluting ANYONE?" He smirked.

"I said almost." The braided boy grinned flinging his braid about with a haughty air. "I leave the business of saluting up to you and Trowie—and why shouldn't I? You do it so well!"

I chuckled softly.

Through the open door I could see Heero give me an apprising half-smile as he buttoned up his turquoise shirt. A blue jacket that matched his pants was slung over one shoulder. The outfit was stylish and neatly pressed, but regardless of what he was wearing, if 01 was 'dressed up' in any sense of the word he couldn't help but look like he was in uniform. It was second nature to the perfect soldier and Duo wasn't above teasing him about it.

"Come in lieutenant," Heero invited. "The others are just about ready. We'll walk down with you."

"Alright," I agreed and Molly took that as her que to escape.

The boys' suite seemed very nice. The furnishings were tasteful though the style was at least a hundred years more recent than those Treize had occupied. It was arranged like an elegant flat consisting of several bedrooms with a shared sitting room and bath. They each could have had their own rooms had they desired it. The estate was huge and I had seen how many empty suites were situated on this floor alone, but I knew how vital it was for the former pilots to have privacy without feeling isolation. I almost wished I could join them.

Quatre emerged from the bedroom. He was the only one that possessed formal dinner attire and he wore it as if it were second skin. The jacket was pristine white samite and his pants were the same. The shirt was a dusky rose and his inner vest a fine damask print of white and paler rose. I had no doubt his suit cost as much as a months rent in my apartment, but I am sure he thought nothing of that.

Trowa emerged from the bathroom seconds later looking a bit like an escapee from an expensive boarding school: white shirt, navy pants, black jacket and tie. "I hope this is alright. It's the best I could manage on short notice." he announced.

"I've told you before." The blond boy scolded, "All you have to do is send your measurements to my tailor. There is no trouble at all. I have an account. He is very good he and can whip up something and have it delivered in forty-eight hours, any style you like. You can look at a catalogue on line…or I have magazines. I could help you pick out something if you want." Quatre eagerly volunteered.

"I don't see how anything truly fine could be thrown together in two days." WuFei scoffed. "Excellence in craftsmanship and artistry requires time." WuFei was languidly stretched out on the sofa reading a book while he waited for the others to finish getting ready. I had forgotten he was also accustomed to richness.

His family had been a tertiary branch of the Long Clan, remnants of an older dynasty. Nobility, yes, but not supremely so, else the elders would not have given him to the Makar cause. But with the destruction of L5, leadership reverted to the sole surviving heir and WuFei became the Chang of Chang. As such, he was nearly as affluent as Winner.

From the ornate metal clasp which bound his shoulder-length hair in a tight topknot, to the delicate slippers on his feet, WuFei's outfit could only be describes as regal. Hand woven silk in the oriental style; black, elaborately embroidered with gold dragons; there was no doubt this was princely attire. It had likely taken months if not years to create and practically exuded power and confidance. I had no idea that it was a clever camouflage to the cracks in his normally impassive resolve.

"All right!" Duo exclaimed finally. "We aren't here for a fashion show…Enough Gawping…lets go eat!"

When we arrived in the dining hall Cook informed us hors d'oeuvres would be served shortly. What I expected was a small salad. What we got was a considerable platter of sandwiches, cookies, jam tarts, fresh fruit, candies, nuts and veggies with dip. Everything was served in a Victorian style dining room that looked like an immaculately preserved time capsule of ancient nobility that long predated the colonies.

"Master Marquise and Lady Noin will be dining in their suite this evening." Molly announced with a bow. Lady Une glared dangerously at the girl who made a hasty exit.

"You know Zechs is not feeling well…why are you surprised?" Mia chastised her guardian mildly smothing down the wrinkles in her full skirt and toying with the pearl buttons.

"He should be here." Une grumbled, but her tone seemed to hint more of concern than anger.

In general the meal was quiet.

Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat as he practically inhaled cucumber sandwiches. The other boys ate, as hungry boys are want to do, but in a more sedate fashion. this was a far cry from ration bars and protied drink I can tell you. After appetizers, the first course was a hearty vegetable soup and salad of more kinds of greens than I had ever seen in one place at a time; there were even almonds and avocadoes in it. It was quite tasty after I drenched it in some kind of berry vinaigrette. The main course they said was "roasted capon drenched in rich saffron and lemon sauce." It tasted like chicken in creamy yellow broth…I liked it.

After dinner Lady Une excused herself and the boys and I retired to the sitting room where dessert was served with tea and coffee. The grandeur of it all was a more than a little overwhelming. I sat in one of the high-backed chairs leaning forward with my elbows on my knees as I nibbled a piece of strawberry cheese pie, but my cup of tea sat forgotten on the side table. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to." I sighed rubbing my face with my hand.

When I looked up, I found Ice blue eyes regarding me with near stunning intensity. "Mia," I acknowledged giving her a slight smile. She had slipped through the open door as Une exited and positioned herself just within my personal space. It was a purposeful attempt to unnerve me…as Lady Catalonia had. She frowned when she realized it wasn't going to work.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked.

I was a bit puzzled, "Isn't it what you prefer to be called?" it certainly seemed so when I observed her perception of the beginning of the hearing.

"It is…But I've never told anyone."

"Ah," I said. I suppose that is my version of Heero's 'Hn.' or my brother 'Hmmm.' It is something you say when you aren't sure what to say. Unless you happen to be Duo, For lack of anything better to say He sings a rather annoying song: 'super-cali-fraggle-lipstic-expecocious' something like that. Honestly that boy confuses me sometimes…most of the time actually. –Anyway--

Mia regarded me intently, "I cannot very well call you Naught." She said, "Because if you were nothing to me, you wouldn't have come to the trial. Would you? Is what Marquis said on the plane true? Are you my father's brother, his twin?"

I raised an eyebrow at that, "You were pretending to be asleep."

"Would you have spoken plainly if I had not?" She challenged. "Adults so rarely do. I may be young, but I am hardly ignorant."

"Perhaps you are right." I gave into the temptation to reach out with one arm and scoop her into my lap. I must say it was a brave move for me. I have no experience with young children and have never been accustomed to physical contact with any but my brother. Associating with the boys had loosened my resistance some. Duo and Quatre especially were wearing down my walls and I was slowly learning that there was no one left that would punish me if I broke with my training. In particular, watching Duo turn the tables on Dorothy had been enlightening. I learned that if she was going to invade my space, it was permissible that I do the same.

Mariemaia let out a surprised squeak, she was stiff in my arms but she didn't fight me. I imagine my reaction was almost identical to hers when Quatre was attempted to explain what the word 'glomp' meant and the braided lunatic decided a demonstration was in order. I imagine he would have preferred Heero as his tackle dummy, but O-1 had still somehow retained possession of my hand tooled revolver, as well as his own glock. I sighed, "Zechs made some very good guesses about who I am and why I am here." I told her "And yes, I am technically your uncle. Treize called me 'Tavi' short for Octavio and I suppose that is still how I think of myself most of the time. You may call me that if you wish."

"Tavi," she tried the name quietly and nodded. "What sort of man are you?" she asked quietly and her tone sent an icy shiver down my spine. I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Khushrenadas are expected to be the best…Are you the BEST at what you do Uncle?" she practically purred and I caught a glimpse of the creature Dekim Barton had raised in those icy blue eyes. "Are you the best…with THAT." she finished in a hiss.

I turned to see where her gaze was directed, and noticed my data-pad leaning up against the wall just inside the door. A quick glance at the others told me they had not been responsible for relocating it here; which meant only Mia could have done so. "How much do you know about it?"

"Enough to smash my grandfather's to bits with a very big rock after he was killed. Do you plan to…continue my education…or just use it to hurt me?"

"I did not bring it here for you at all. I was surprised to learn you had been…accustomed to such things. I will not hurt you…and I will do all with in my power to prevent anyone from ever hurting you again. You did right to destroy Dekim's pad. Not so long ago I thought to destroy that one as well, but the boys' prevented me." I told her quietly.

"My Grandfather acquired his…like that… a few days before the Libra it blew. He took it from some old men they had prisoner there. Where did you get yours? What do THEY have to do with it?" her eyes flashing quickly at each of the pilots before turning to face me again.

"They…were—how did you put it?— "Educated" using the same technology as you were. Your Father and I were the result of earlier research in a similar program. Those old men trained me, us, and yes, I am the best at what I do."

"Then Perhaps you can—" she began, but whatever she was about to say next was lost in the sound of shattering china. Splinters of cup and saucer littered the floor and a shaken Quatre clutched wildly at his chest. His face was pale and his sapphire eyes wide "N-N-nooooo!" he gasped suddenly panicked.

Trowa put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders to calm him.

"Marquise?" I demanded and the blonde nodded, tears in his eyes."


	12. Into the Brink

Section 12: Into the Brink

"Stay here!" I commanded, springing to my feet. Casting a glance at Heero, I pointed to the pad, "Back me up where you can!" I told him and went to find the former Epyon pilot. It was true that I was only just learning the layout of the manor, but my connection through the link made that irrelevant. With the boys manning the pad, I could 'Zero' in on Zechs' location as easily as if he were painted in Vayeate's targeting reticule.

I did not hesitate when a door blocked my way. They kept telling me this was my home…who is to say that I shouldn't come barging in unannounced? An outsider might have interpreted the scene I found in the chamber as prelude to an intimate moment. Zechs and Noin were engaged after all. It was not unbelievable that she be on a daybed twined around her bare chested beau.

But the panicked expression in his eyes…and the tears in hers revealed that this was no lovers embrace.

And then there was Une. "Fool girl, Hold him still!" the woman ordered. Her back was to the door and she was oblivious to my presence.

"I'm trying!" Noin cursed, trying to tighten her hold on the now, visably struggling blonde. "Calm down! Please Z. Just one more," She begged "You know it will go easier if you do!"

"Stop!" I demanded making my presence known.

"What?!" Noin exclaimed seeing me, in uniform…looking much like Treize.

"Help us!" Une entreated without the least sign of guilt. "Pull him off the bed and hold him against your chest keep his arms pinned. It is what Mr. Treize would do on the rare occasion he got himself worked up like this." She explained tersely.

I was about to open my mouth to insist Treize would never permit something like this, and then I realized I couldn't be sure. I would HOPE he would never be a party to such a thing. We'd both been held down and forcibly medicated often enough to loathe it. But Treize hadn't been trained in Makar technique as I was…he might not have known any other way to help his friend.

"This is necessary. One more shot and he'll sleep. When he wakes he'll be back to normal." Une insisted her voice softened as she practically begged Zechs "Stop fighting, it will be over soon!"

Marquise did nothing of the sort. In fact, the suggestion that I might side with them, making him outnumbered worse than he already was, made fight even harder. The chords in his neck strained and he nearly toppled both himself and Noin onto the floor. If he had been in full health and in command of himself there would be no way a relative lightweight like the lady Lucrezia could hope to pin him; but feverish and in near-delirium it was a near match. The couple's thrashing and my assumed lack of assistance catapulted Une into action.

"No" I said and moved to prevent her. We reached the pair at exactly the same instant.

Une had decided to inject the side of Zechs neck this time, instead of his already bruised arm, but I was the one to feel the sharp bite of the injection in my forearm as I grabbed for him. I should have known the 'Lightning' Count's battle reflexes were something more than 'natural.' Two seconds later came the inescapable realization that I knew exactly what now coursed through my veins.

Two shots would not 'put him to sleep' it would render him unconscious--forcing his mind to reset. I could see how a military physician might focus primarily on the end result to get him back to 'normal' but I couldn't help but think, "Of all the questionable Military-grade regulatory compounds why did it have to be Gamma Glipheptin?"

I stumbled back with more than a few choice curses as my perception suddenly began to shift dangerously.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Back in the sitting room, Mia sat in Quatre's lap and the two of them were sandwiched between Duo and WuFei. Heero and Trowa were hunched over the screen of the data-pad. They had been able to glimpse haze impressions of the Chaos in Zechs mind. There had been vivid flashbacks of battle interspersed with images of a sterile laboratory. There was no doubt injections terrified the man. In the memories he hadn't been able to fight what was being done to him, but now he was. Only rarely did the silent observers catch a glimpse of the room in which he lay and the fearful face of the woman he cared for as she tried to subdue him.

When I rushed to his side it was clearly Treize he saw, defending him just as he always had. After that, the screens that had been catching hazy images, displayed nothing but static. Trowa's fingers danced across the keys, toggling the display to follow the input from my mind…which did little to clarify matters. My body trembled and it seemed that the room spun; then vanished in a haze of grey.

You see, thanks to the drug, my mind's eye was already focused elsewhere. Luckily I had taught the boys how to differentiate from real-time image and dream; else they have been considerably more upset by receiving images of a metal tray lined with paper on which sat a collection of bottles and syringes. Gloved hands lifted each one. The needle penetrated the rubber stopper and withdrew the prescribed amount of serum. Fingers deftly tapped the glass to remove the bubbles before returning the loaded syringe to the tray. "You remember this one." the disembodied voice hissed. "Don't you," a gloved hand held out the glass bottle turning it so I could see; Γ-6 Glipheptin-Zeo Infused 22cc. the label read.

On the screen Trowa and Heero perceived my engram readings were clearly off the charts. What was worse, the screen now contained a very sinister looking message box which read.

Trigger Imminent

Initiate Punitive Measures

ACTIVATE

The cursor was flashing, waiting for them to do something. The normally cool Trowa felt his palms sweating. "Don't touch it!" Heero hissed, "Don't try to shut it down…don't DO anything." He breathed. Thanks to Dr. J, Heero was the one of them with the most experience being on the receiving end of the manipulation of the link, Trowa was more than willing to concede to his recommendation.

Then, without warning, the screen of the data pad flashed a rapid string of code then data-pad went black with a pop and a sizzle of ozone. The lights in the room dimmed and a heart beat later the entire mansion was eclipsed in darkness and things only got stranger from there..

The boys later described the feeling of a tight constricting in the chest followed by a sharp a tugging sensation.

The staff registered nothing at all but confusion at suddenly finding themselves outside of the darkened house wondering why the backup generators hadn't kicked on.

Une and Noin found themselves several miles away unaccountably standing on Dorothy's front porch with no memory what so ever of how they had come to be there.

As for myself, I was 'aware' somewhat before I was "fully-conscious" and that, of course is the root of the problem.

0-0-0-0

First let me say a bit about Gamma Glipheptin. It was at one time considered, a revolutionary breakthrough in military enhancement. It elevated mental capacity and increased strength, coordination, healing capabilities and reflexes. Incidentally, it never came into general use because during the testing phase it was discovered that it had as many drawbacks as benefits.

Firstly, it bonded directly with the subjects RNA becoming instantly addictive. It led to mental imbalance and eventual degradation and often made the subjects near suicidal. Over the intervening years the chemical was altered to negate the side effects but in was only effective in a very small percentage of the population and the results were often charted on a case by case basis. The Makar Used Gamma Glipheptin on both Treize and I when we were in R R&D the effects were not what they hoped…But that is not to say it didn't work.

As I have said, my brother and I had been conceived as living vessels to contain the ZERO battle programs because every time it was downloaded complete into a computer system either the machine…or the pilot self destructed. Even as children we were considered far too powerful and unpredictable for their liking. The Makar went to great lengths to train us in hopes of restraining what they could not control. But there was no one holding my leash now.

I hadn't felt this way in years, unbalanced because of the drug. My heart beat fast and it seemed I could feel the tingle of energy dance across my exposed skin. I felt myself inextricably drawn toward the threshold my masters forbade me to cross.

–Trigger Active- the warning echoed somewhere far away.

–Desist Immediately-

-Punishment Pending-

Despite the hazy feeling caused by the gamma, I instinctively envisioned a multifaceted crystal in my mind, a stormy blue-grey diamond spinning lazily behind my eyes. The Makar called it a SEED. I read once it was an acronym for 'Superior Evolutionary Ephemeral Division' for me it was just a way to contain the power of ZERO.

I reinforced the image of crystal walls to protect the integrity of my mind, as my trainers had taught, but the stunning shock the keepers would initiate to force the energy to dissipate before it could breach the walls, did not come.

The energy within me was alive and growing. I knew the crystal could contain it only so long.

The Makar expected that only the stress of battle would release the power of Zero shattering the crystal and triggering the power latent within us. They used the Gamma Glipheptin and physical pain in attempt to induce a near berserker rage, forcing us to trigger at command. They expected Zero would compensate for the imbalance. Their research told them our senses would heighten and we would know instinctively the weaknesses of our opponents and the potential outcomes of our actions. They wanted us to be perfect warriors with increased ability to kill yet subject to their command. They never wanted their living weapons thinking too much.

But it didn't work like that, not for me…not for Treize. Our speed and reaction time were naturally superior. We couldn't be addicted to the drug…which was a godsend. The agony only increased our focus and with it our resolve to remain independent of their control. We did not lash out…we refused to kill on command. One of my trainers referred to it as 'the Clyne Curse.' I never found out why. Perhaps Treize's research can shed more light on that side of things. All I knew was that when they pushed us beyond the trigger point things always got complicated.

I took a deep breath, and held it as the glowing crystal shattered. I felt the power rush out in the form of a localized Electro Magnetic Pulse.

Once, when Treize and I triggered simultaneously all of R.R&D (not to mention the unsuspecting city of Bremen and surrounding countryside) lost power. I expect that was one of the reasons my brother and I were considered too dangerous to be left together. Truthfully I think it frightened Treize and me as much as it did our keepers. We just wanted them to leave us alone…we certainly hadn't planned on anything that dramatic. I can't say whether the memory of that one event influenced Treize and me to stay apart on our own irrespective of the Makar/Romeleller's intention to keep us separate. We were just children after all and although we knew our keepers lied when it suited them…they WERE still adults and I think we both knew that about some things they might be right.

As Treize and I grew stronger, as much as we longed to be together, I suspect we may have been too fearful of what we could do together...not to mention what others could do through us. Perhaps he was trying to protect me and I him. Was there any justification to that fear? I can't say. He is gone now and that particular question still haunts me. Perhaps Une was right…perhaps I should have risked everything to be at his side during the war. But I had my duty to the pilots too. I couldn't have just left them alone. I refused to turn my back on them even when the rest of earth-sphere did.

Treize was more than capable of handling himself. When my brother 'triggered' a broad wave of power washed over anyone with in sight and sound of him; in its wake many felt the strength of his emotions and resolve. It was strong enough to change peoples' minds and inspire them to support the goals he espoused. Is it any surprise Romefeller saw him trained as a diplomat and made him a demagogue under their control?

Under their direction most of his power was expended outward, psychically the energy backwash was less, it was an anomaly that tended to make digital recording devises malfunction. The media theorized he had a personal shield devise that disrupted the signal, but I knew better. I saw evidence Treize was undermining Romefeller from within even before the 'Treize faction' came into play.

My focus was much narrower and less subtle than my brother's ability to 'influence' it provided greater control, over much less duration. My brother's influence was a blanket cast wide to swaddle the masses. But I target specific individuals and mentally override them for a time. Our handlers felt I would to turn my power on them and tried to condition me against its use.

But I DID learn to exploit it--and in fact that was how I finally managed to remove myself from working with Mercrius and Vayette. And the EMP…well, there was a reason the knight and shield MS were in pieces when Heero and Trowa first laid eyes on them. I convinced the doctors to find new test pilots and the energy backwash shorted out the electrical system. I didn't stay around long enough to see the fireworks.

That day in my brother's manor, I was not exactly aware of past or present when the lights dimmed. I half leaned on the edge of the bed fighting the effects of the drug. I could feel my focus shrink to encompass only those that were MINE. I knew them because we shared the essence of zero. I could sense it and it called out to me. I could feel the staccato rhythm of their individual heartbeats and locate each one.

In my mind's eye they were easily identifiable as glowing gem-like auras; blue-01, green-03, violet-02, red-05 and gold-04. I was less familiar with MIA, Zero was immature in her and showed as an indistinct peach smudge. But she was mine none the less. They all were--and then there was ZX. The silver white inferno of his confusion and pain poured through me threatening to overwhelm. I only dimly registered his crystal blue-eyes dilated and unseeing.

Instinctively I used the power of Zero to draw 'mine' to 'me.' My only thought was "SAFE! We must be safe! We must shield him from the pain and heal him. Lost in the throes of Zero I would have done anything to make it so. Like a magnet they came; when I felt the boys respond to my psychic summons, I permitted the crystal to shatter and the energy I released flung all that were NOT MINE away.


	13. Past Remembering

Section 13: Past Remembering

It has since taken me quite a bit of contemplation to be able to piece together exactly what happened between us that day. I have since come to understand that with the power of Zero no longer dormant within me I stretched my mind to touch them, and they responded in kind. It was a similar to a direct connection but without the aid of my pad. There was a rapid fire mutual exchange of information. From their link with me they learned almost immediately how to consolidate the zero essence into a crystalline SEED. It wasn't all that difficult since they had the beginnings of it already, doubtlessly forged in the heat of battle. But this way gave them more control and the ability to truly master the extraordinary abilities the Makar… and their own genetics birthed in them.

But in that instant the connection was deeper. It tore down barriers in our minds enabling us to perceive and evaluate things we had hidden even from ourselves. I must admit it was incredibly overwhelming, but I wouldn't change it for a moment; for not only did we learn about ourselves, but each other as well. That implicit union filled the empty place in my heart that had been aching since my brother's death and soothed my soul.

The memories we shared were precious gifts, the embodiment of an absolute trust. I am reluctant to record them where just anyone can find them, but I have taken precautions to safeguard this journal so that that just anyone wouldn't be able to access it. The fact that you are reading this means that you willingly chose to do so. I must assume that means you care about my boys as much as I do. Therefore I must trust you will guard their secrets.

Firstly I became keenly aware of O-5. He had been imprisoned in the strictures of his traditional upbringing. He raged about justice so often because he, on a personal level had never gotten any. Not for his people, not for his family…Even his dreams had been organized according to Master O's plan. He had been nervous about my reaction to learning Mei Lin had been the template for is bride. He was concerned I might tell him how he should think, feel or react to the situation, as that had been his experience with so many who had been over him.

WuFei knew I would have liked to help him through the emotional storm. Still he had chosen not to share what he was going through with me—I did not press the issue. He interpreted my ignorant lapse as willfully respecting his privacy. If I had been aware, I hope I would have had the sense to give him the freedom to find his own answers. Now that we know his fears we can take into account the line between caring and interfering as pertains to Chang WuFei. This 'mindful support' was something he had never experienced. Apparently the knowledge that we would be there for him should he have the need was enough. Though I suspect each of us informed him that he needn't always appear strong for form's sake. If he wanted a little extra support there was nothing wrong with, asking for it.

As it stood, WuFei tried to be honest with himself--and with us. He wasn't sure he was capable of feeling for Mei Lin, as he had for his Nataku. She WAS a stranger, an enigma—Master O's niece she had some knowledge of what had been done to him but had been unable or unwilling to do anything to stop it. That was one of many factors he would have to deal with. Still, seeing the image of his child-bride vibrant and alive did not cause him as much pain as he thought it would. Knowing he wasn't alone helped him come to terms with his past and helped him find firm footing on which to move forward. "I feel complete." WuFei announced tugging the tight topknot out of his hair and let the raven tresses fall free around his shoulders. "Free to face the world on my own terms."

"That is right!" O-4 agreed. "I was trying to think of a way to describe it…New, fresh, clean…but complete is fitting. The young blonde identified with WuFei's feeling of having his destiny charted for him from the outset. Quatre had, after all, been raised to fulfill the roll of Winner heir, but he was so much more than that. It is no wonder he inspired such stalwart loyalty. In a flash of memory I experienced his duel with Dorothy and learned how they had come to respect one another.

The tender throbbing of Quatre's space heart was profound. He felt things more deeply than I'd ever imagined possible. He CARED; about the other pilots…about me…about strangers and even those who had been trying to kill him. Dorothy was an example that merely associating with the Winner boy could profoundly change someone. I thought it likely he changed me as well.

I believe it was important for Quatre to see himself reflected through our eyes; somehow he had gotten it into his mind that the others saw him as weak and in need of protection. His upbringing fed his insecurity. But we did not see him as a child, nor as a failed son. The words that so easily came to mind with regard to Quatre were wise, strong, compassionate, affectionate, skilled, trustworthy, cunning, and resourceful.

It was also necessary for him to know that we value him for himself as an individual, not as a Winner. He had responsibilities it was true, but when he returns to WEI we must make sure to remind him that he is more than what they wish to make him. His sisters see him as a baby brother to be coddled or an impersonal corporate figurehead. Quatre needs to know he is an integral part of US and we are made better, stronger, for it.

O-3 was silent as usual but the glimpse of his mind revealed he was without a doubt the one most profoundly affected by Quatre's eternal optimism and instinct toward reconciliation. The mere fact that he had agreed to work with Lady Une, and was in fact staying in this house with the rest of us, went a long way toward proving that. But, I hadn't understood just what that decision had meant to him before.

I had not known Nanashi had been part of Crimson Strike, the Merc unit named rebels by the alliance. Lady had infiltrated undercover, going by the name 'Midi,' and when she had proof of their guilt; called in the troops…my brother had been proving his loyalty to Romefeller directing the battle but things had clearly gotten out of hand. The aftermath had been brutal.

I never expected it had been Une's schism of personality that had resulted in Trowa's shattered jaw. Her iron clad sense of loyalty conflicted with the gentler persona she adopted while undercover. The betrayal clearly hurt them both. But now I could see how that one event had been the linchpin that necessitated all my brother's attempts to piece his lady back together again.

During the war I'd had seen Trowa's readings spike while working with my Vayeate at the Lunar Base but i wasn't near enough to do anything about it, and I certainly wasn't going back where the Makar could get their hands on me again. I knew he was still less than at ease around Une, but the reticent boy had been able to bury his memories so deep that the link had not been able to uncover them.

It was so easy for Trowa to close himself off. He didn't want to, but it had become a survival instinct. Quatre's earnest attention had gone a long way toward healing the scars from no-name's painful past. But he needed encouragement to come out of his shell. We accepted his silences, and that was important…but he admitted that sometimes he needed a bit of prodding to get out of his comfort zone; "Perhaps we can grow together." I ventured and Trowa nodded.

"How about you Duo?" I asked.

The braided boy was uncharacteristically silent, clutching Mia to his chest like a teddy bear. Through his strangely violet eyes I witnessed the horror and deprivation on L2. Scrounging for food among the garbage and fighting to survive. A saw the horror of plague and the way Solo's death affected him. His sense of security had been torn away not once but time and again. Master G had not helped matters by pretending to have the boy adopted only to alter his memories and mind set before returning him time and again. The Maxwell massacre had definitively closed the lid on that part of his existence and he had never really come to embrace Howard and the sweepers as he had his gang or the other Maxwell orphans.

It had taken time for O-2 to learn to trust again. When the all the earth-sphere tuned its back on the pilots they realized they could count on each other. The relationship between the five became something more. "THIS is family." Duo admitted quietly hugging the girl again and she seemed to be genuinely enjoying the affection. It was important for Duo to know how much we wanted and needed him. Mere words of encouragement weren't enough. In the braided boy's ideal world Love is expressed through actions, and he was clearly starved for affection. I think it is fair to say that none of us (with the possible exception of Quatre) had any experience with physical displays. But Duo is important to us and this is something we can do for him. Admittedly, it is one of those 'getting out of ones comfort-zone' instances--But we can do it. We WILL do it.

Like Quatre, it was Duo's hard won trust that profoundly affected others around him. O-1's training…and retraining had been a time of horror. I knew it for fact. But as our minds joined I saw him win free of that taint. Quatre's compassion together with Duo's optimism had been working on him. He says my support helped as well, but i think he over estimates my role. In any case, the walls Dr. J worked so tirelessly to erect about his weapon's heart had been slowly eroding.

Upon looking within himself Heero realized his cold and calculating façade was just that…a shell to protect the forgotten child inside. But now finally he had found a safe place. He didn't have to be perfect. We accepted him as he was. The soldier could be set aside and the boy could emerge without fear of judgment. He even had a name, not O-1 but Owen. Owen Lowe, Heero realized as long faded memories jarred loose of the shadow of his training. "I-I remember everything." He whispered awe apparent in his voice. "The gaps in my memory are gone. I think I've finally come to terms with who I am." He directed the last to Mia and she smiled softly.

As I said my connection with my brother's daughter was not as close as with the boys--but do not take this to mean that it is less precious to me. This instance is unique in that I picked up more than hazy impressions; in a flash of memory I clearly saw as Heero brought his pistol to her head at the end of the Barton insurrection. I felt how she had longed to die at that time.

She saw kinship in Heero's empty eyes and knew he understood her like no other could. It was compassion… absolution he offered rather than death. It was what he wished most for himself, what he had gone seeking after the New Edwards incident. Heero had come so far in the past year…as had Mia. Even so, coming to terms with ones past was a milestone both had thought would be forever out of reach. "If you can…so can I." she whispered.

Through the link I felt O-3 experience something similar. Catherine told him of her brother and her suspicions that he was in fact the little boy lost so long ago. But the hardened warrior had rejected the notion in all but the most private shadows of his heart. Now those shadows evaporated and the truth was permitted into the light. "Me too," Triton Bloom, echoed with mild confusion in his quiet voice. He did not say more but the smile that graced his features was clear and his green eyes shone with tears.

And as to the matter of Zechs, I will get to that shortly.

For now I will remind you that all of this took place in the briefest span of time. I first came back to myself to find the others kneeling at my feet, silhouetted in the cold blue light emanating from the blank screen of my pad. The ornate grandfather clock declared that less than ten minutes had passed, but we were physically and emotionally spent.

-- Secrets Unlocked --

The experience left us feeling somewhat hazy and disconnected from the waking world. I did not move…neither did the others and we were still gathered together in the same position when the butler and some of the elder servants entered to light the candles distributed systematically through out the manor.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled contritely when I registered the interruption.

The butler snorted. "Say nothing of it Excellency. I recall what it was like before Master Marquise's arrival, his lordship your brother's temper was often far more conspicuous than this…incident. There is a reason these candles are here after all. I expect the power grid in this area will be problematic for the remainder of the night and into tomorrow. I have seen such things occur in the past and none have ever pinpointed a direct cause. No one is hurt and the fuses in our primary generators are being replaced as we speak.

"There us no lasting harm," he soothed. "And to be sure, it's no ones business but your own, sir. We will leave you to sort yourselves out. If you will require such things to get him settled—" the butler nodded meaningfully toward Zechs and I noted understanding had not yet returned to the blonde man's eyes. The butler continued, "—the secondary generator in the old general's rooms is still fully functional as it is insulated against power surges such as this."

I knew the old servant could be only referring to Master K's lab…the place where General Genghis Khushrenada continued my brother's training and made young Milliardo Peacecraft into Zechs Marquis. "I don't intend on using the lab." I told the man firmly. I knew the place likely contained files I should look over but I was reluctant to provoke any more ghosts this night.

The Butler nodded "Master Treize avoided that place also--But I am sure you realize, as he did, that it is not always possible. The room is DNA locked—and I assure you none have been in it since his passing."

I only nodded. Zechs blinked, shivered, then rose to his feet with the fluidity and grace that came naturally to his lanky frame, but his expression was still blank, and then he was moving. Only belatedly did I recall the injection I had accidentally received had not been the first that had been meant for Zechs. That fact, pared with what happened next seemed to trigger some sort of conditioned response and the brief mention of the lab was enough in his current condition to send him to that very place.

He walked swiftly, without hesitation, one arm tucked protectively to his chest. I went after him, of course, and the boys came trailing in my wake.

The door to the lab was an innocuous thing, no different than any other door in the manse. It was situated in the corner of a study and if my memory of the layout of the place held true, it should open into one of the turrets that made the mansion reminiscent of its castle forbearer. The blueprint of the building my pad had projected labeled them servants stairs, but I suspected any stairs here would lead directly to the dungeons, it seemed fitting that this would be so.

Zechs ran a hand beneath the lintel of the fireplace perhaps triggering the DNA lock the butler spoke of. The door swung open noiselessly and the blonde entered, I followed, feeling the slight tingle of a second scan as I passed through the doorway.

"_Greetings."_ Treize's disembodied voice froze me in my tracks. _"I will not say welcome, for I hoped that after my death, this place would pass forever from the memory of men." There was a slight hum and a view screen on the opposite wall flashed to life and I beheld my twin's smug smile once more. "My dear prince, I am saddened but not surprised that you are here. This place is a part of your past, though I admit I **encouraged** you to forget it. If you are here then I have failed you yet again. You are doubtless seeking answers I am no longer in position to give and, for that I am supremely sorry." _A frown creased his features._ "Since I can't shield you, I have left you what I can-- My dear brother-- I hope the truth will stand you in better stead than it did me."_

I doubt very much scan at the door was sensitive enough to differentiate between my DNA and Treize's. I assume he would have deactivated the message from playing manually; my failure to do so as much as Zechs presence must have triggered the rather disconcerting recording. The double meaning, so typically Treize, was clear to me. If I hadn't chosen to get involved Zechs would not have thought anything out of the ordinary about being referred to as 'brother'. But with me present the phrase took on new meaning. I was the hope Treize had left. I knew the truth he had been forbidden to share. I could reconcile what had been done to him. Even from the grave my brother's machinations come to fruition. If Treize is out there somewhere watching, I'm sure his sentiments would reflect Duo's oft quoted line: 'In the words of the Hannibal without the elephants, I love it when a plan comes together.'

The screen faded to black and only then was I able to glance around the single round room. It was windowless. 'A world of mental and glass where nightmares rule' was how the place had been described when I had seen it glimpsed in Zechs hazy dreams. The young man in question now stood his full attention riveted on a metal chair somewhat reminiscent of those used by dentists, save for the restraints of course. The setup was typical for intense indoctrination and training, in that it left easy access to all the major injection points while allowing a curved screen to slide down to cover the subjects face. I could imagine some of what Master K had done in crafting the lightning count.

He stepped forward tentatively, I grabbed his arm—not the one he still clutched to his chest, and held him firm. I would not let him place himself in that chair. I had seen Heero do such things …and done them myself far too many times not to know what K would have expected him do to initiate a 'session' and I knew what it would do to him.

"No." I commanded firmly forcing eye contact. "This is not necessary."

His brow furrowed and his mouth was a firm line as he wrestled with my words "I should…I need…" he faltered. His voice came quiet and—shy? THIS I realized was Not Zechs, not Marquise, not Peacecraft nor Preventer Wind or any of the other names he had gone by over the years. In a reaction similar to Heero's, This was Miri, refugee of Sanq, standing before me. His tone clearly conveyed the timid question, "It won't hurt me?"

In triggering I had been able to burn much of the drug from my system, he had not. "I know it is difficult to focus while you still feel the effects of the Glipheptin, but I need you to try to Listen and understand." I told him firmly. "I would never force you back to this place that has been the cause of so much of your pain. No one here wants to see you hurt. If you think hard, you will recall even lady and Miss Noin were only looking to help you."

"I trusted them." he whimpered hoarsely. "They..they…" he faltered, still clutching his arm to his chest, he craned his neck forward to rub his cheek against the back his hand. I could fill in what he did not say. He had come to respect lady, now that she wasn't competing for Treize's affection. And Noin, she had been one of the few constants in his life. Pain, confusion and betrayal that practically radiated off him. It was no wonder Quatre's space heart had been so strongly affected. I tried to puzzle some sense out of their actions. It all came down to that conversation I overheard on the plane.

"You refused the treatment Ms. Po prescribed for your headaches." I stated, looking to him for a sullen nod of confirmation before continuing. "You tried to deal with it on your own but nothing was helping." His shoulders slumped indicating I was right so far. "Lu knows you hate injections. You have since you were at Victoria together." Seeing this place I can well imagine where that particular phobia came from couldn't blame him in the least. "Une has a keen understanding of how vital regular medication can be. When your condition continued to deteriorate Noin went to her for help." I suspected it wouldn't have taken much persuasion. Especially since the Preventer's medic sanctioned the treatment.

"I have never met Ms Po," I admitted. "But have heard enough about her from the others to know how thorough she is. I expect she studied your records from Victoria and is aware of some of the tests the Alliance was conducting on students at the time. From her perspective your symptoms, not to mention your uncanny reflexes, could be the result of Glipheptin dependence. There is no real cure for that kind of addiction and it can only counter the withdraw symptoms when it enters the bloodstream directly--That is why she prescribed the treatment she did. Unfortunately she was operating under incomplete data and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Have no doubt I will inform all three of them that, in no uncertain terms, as soon as possible. I CAN stabilize you much easier and you will not have to worry about any more injections."

The very word made him shiver almost convulsively; blue eyes peered through his long blonde fringe. "Don't leave me Trei." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Recalling Duo's need for affection I stepped in and embraced him lightly then, without releasing his shoulders I stepped back half-a-step to better meet his gaze as I gently reminded, "I am not Treize,"

He tentatively stretched out the arm he had been clutching to his chest. His fingers brushed the silver fringe of my epaulet then ran his knuckles lightly across the breast of my jade green jacket. "Naught." He nodded slightly and swallowed hard, closing his eyes in pain as memory snapped back into place.

"That is right Miri, I will not leave. Neither will I force you to do anything you aren't willing to do." I promised, recalling WuFei's fears. "I must admit, I didn't especially want to face your daemons…or mine in the dark of night, but I can help you—I was trained far more fully than my brother was in such things and I don't have a Romefeller handler over me making sure I don't overstep my bounds. I am free to DO more for you than he was. All of us, the boys and I, we intimately understand what you have been through and we can give you the support you need--If you are willing." Grow together, even when it gets a bit uncomfortable. We can't stagnate. Trowa has the right idea.

"Treize never…He couldn't…there is much I don't understand--I'll need help I think," Miri whispered.

As If conjured by his words, or my own, the door swung open again to admit the others. The screen glowed to life once more. _"My Dragon…Bright Phoenix…I recognize you."_ Treize's voice declared and both WuFei and Heero stiffened at the unexpected voice not to mention the pet names they thought never to hear again. Duo, entered with them, but he never met my brother in person. He took in the Vid with a shrug and looked around for the computer console the screen was attached to. Treize's voice continued, _"You will have to forgive me for taking the liberty of retaining samples of your DNA from our brief meetings. I suspected…and found there is an uncanny kinship between us. If you know naught, you will find here all I can share about my meaning, I trust you to guard the secret well. I have found you honorable and my respect for you is undiminished."_

The door opened again to admit Quatre, Trowa and finally Mia. The recorded message stuttered, I suppose my brother hadn't accounted for all of us being in here at the same time and the program was struggling to rectify the situation.

"Golden _Winner I expect you will be relieved to know I liberated your biological data from the Romefeller vault before they could examine it in detail. I did not think it prudent for them to possess such knowledge. I was unable to obtain samples from the other pilots, rest assured Romefeller does not have them either. That you have been able to pass trough the entry confirms our kinship. O-3, O-2 coincidence was naught involved when the Makar named you."_

"_Children of Zero now that I have gone on to the next world, as I surely have, I wish you to know we were on the same side all along. I regret much of what had passed between us. Be welcome to the knowledge that is my legacy."_ The screen dissolved to static again and all eyes turned to Duo who had slid into the desk chair and set my pad on the table next to the computer console. "It's not my fault," The braided hacker raised his hands in innocence. "I didn't do it."

In a few heartbeats the message continued, and Duo gave us all an 'I-told-you-so' look. _"My dearest girl, I hoped very much this section of my message would never be played. I hoped you would be shielded forever from this aspect of my life. I wish your mother had told me of your birth at a time when I was in a position to be there for you. As it is there is naught that can rectify the situation now. I have tried to make accommodations for you in my will, I wish I could have been there to watch you grow, but what you will find in this room is an inheritance I never wanted for you."_

"Duo," my voice was thick in my throat, "type in the override command, 'T-V-III-O'. We can watch the rest of the messages later."

Duo obeyed. The Vid-Screen on the wall cut off and the monitor beside the keyboard flashed to life "Password accepted: Unlimited access-granted."

The text message that followed was succinct as my brother could be when he was epically emotional about something. The fact that he had written, rather than recorded it, was telling in itself, meaning he had been unable to maintain his characteristic calm and didn't want me to see him break down. I recognized just how close he HAD come to doing just that, when he recorded Mia's message.

the screen read: _"Be Welcome Tavi. All that I have is yours. I pray you are free to make the most of it—as I never was. Always & Forever: Treize, TZ-X-III-Ø"._

"He…He DID care. My father, He named you in each message. He wanted you to have me. He wanted us to be together…he trusted you to keep me to be safe…to shield me, from those that would use me like grandfather did. This place…someone--Romefeller?--Hurt him. Used him…the same way I was." She looked at me appraisingly, "They tried to use you too didn't they? You said you were the best. You turned what they taught you against them and escaped. That how you can promise to protect me and mean it."

I nodded, wondering if her connection with me went deeper than mine to her. Had she managed to glean all that from the link or was she was just naturally perceptive? A bit of both I expect; she is my brother's child after all.

Her ice blue eyes blinked up at me and before I knew it she rushed at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and buried her face into my stomach. I had unbuttoned my green uniform jacket as it felt some what constrictive here in the lab. Now, I could feel the warmth of her tears soaking into the blouse beneath. "Father, he knew you could…he entrusted me to you, to be here for us, because he knew he couldn't,"

"Yes, sweet one." I smoothed down her hair. "I understand, all this--" I motioned expansively to the round room, "--I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." I took Miri's hand in mine, giving it a little squeeze, and then made eye-contact with each of the lads. "I want you all to be safe…you are my family, just as Treize was." I said, and I meant it. "We need each other."

--Fin--

Author's note:

Well this was a particularly long chapter, because I wanted to keep it at 13 for Treize. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize there are still some loose ends. Plot bunnies demand: What else has His Excelency left in the sealed laboratory? What do Tavi and the others tell Noin and Une when they come back from Dorothy's? Can Zechs forgive them for what they tried to do to him? Do WuFei and Mei Lin have anything in common? Will Heero tell Relena about his past? Does Une recognize Trowa as Nanashi? Does Dotty have her eye on Quatre? Will the Bartons' threaten peace again? Can Tavi use what he knows about the pilots to help the boys become more effective Preventers? What trouble can Duo and Mia get into? Truth is…I have no idea. But, at some point, there will be another (Final?) episode in this series the title will likely be 'Makar Legacy'. Feel free to e-mail me with suggestions. I'm taking a break from this storyline to work on some other projects for a while but encouragement always gets the bunnies back on the treadmill.

I'm hoping to begin posting my very first GW Fantasy-AU 'Cursed' (just as soon as I get it back from being beta'd.) The setting is VERY different from the Makar series but there are definite parallels in other respects. Heero and Trowa may be Princes, Zechs and Treize are technically slaves…the others might be anything. I doubt you will find this story the typical sword & sorcery fic. Keep an eye out for it and let me know what you think!

And Yes, for those of you who want to know AM still writing the sequel to "All Roads Lead to Rome" how can I not when part 1 has nearly 11,000 hits?! The title of my second GW historical fiction in the Slaves of Rome Series will be titled "When in Rome be like Romans."

Karina, Airizi, Shade thank you for all your support and encouragement! TMC, thanks for Beting I really really appreciate it!! Please note any mistakes aren't his fault...I kept adding stuff after I got the fixed versions back.


End file.
